la razón de mi encierro, un viaje para hacerme mas fuerte
by sakirioluca
Summary: Sakura Uchiha, una niña que siempre estaba encerrada en su casa, después de enterarse de un hecho lamentable despierta el sharingan y su padre sin mas opción comienza a entrenarla por las noches, pero ya sin nada que poder enseñarle le pide ayuda a su sobrino el cual se la lleva y después de que vuelven, una masacre le arrebata lo único que le quedaba, a su corazón y al amor.
1. encerrada injustamente o por proteccion

**Espero que les guste y comenten sus opiniones.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen pero la trama sí.**

 **Encerrada injustamente o por una razón escondida.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha pero, nunca conocí a mi madre ni a nadie del clan que no fuera mi padre. La razón, me es totalmente desconocida, siempre le preguntaba a mi padre del porque me dejaba encerrada en casa. Me sentía como ave en una jaula, todos los días me preguntaba si algún día saldría de casa, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que mi padre me permitiera conocer lo que esta fuera de casa.

Un día me mire en el espejo de mi cuarto con más atención que de costumbre y no pude evitar pensar sobre los parentescos con mi padre y no encontré ninguno, cuando fui a donde estaba el, le pregunte en seguida sobre nuestros rasgos tan distintos, pero el solo me respondió que por el pelo rosa y mis ojos verdes jade era la viva imagen de mi madre a excepción de algunas cosas heredadas por los Uchihas como el tono de piel y el carácter que se me notaba de vez en cuando.

Pero cuando le pregunte sobre mi madre, el me contesto algo que me rompió el corazón.

Mi padre me dijo que mi madre había muerto hace 4 años, cuando yo apenas tenía 3. Cuando mi padre termino de decirme eso, me dirigió una mirada de compasión, ya que conocía todas la ganas que tenia de conocerla, pero esa cara de compacion fue remplazada rápidamente por una de asombro, y cuando me fije en cómo me miraba pensé que alguna lagrima se me debió haber salido de los ojos y como yo nunca había llorado, menos ante el rápidamente comencé a correr hacia mi cuarto ignorando el llamado de mi padre. Cuando cerré la puerta con seguro, me fui a sentar en mi cama, pero cuando observe el reflejo de mi rostro, específicamente los ojos, grite a todo pulmón asustada de lo que veía. Mis ojos ya no eran los que conocía, ahora los ojos que tanto adoraba habían cambiado a ser de un color rojo similar al de un demonio con una coma alrededor de la pupila.

En eso mi padre entro derribando la puerta y ahí sí que se notó la preocupación que sentía, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a mí y abrazarme susurrándome palabras alentadoras que lograron calmarme. Cuando ya deje de temblar rompí el abrazo y me puse las manos alrededor de mis ojos sin taparlos preguntándole a mi padre del porque me había sucedido esto y porque mis ojos eran distintos a los que yo conocía. Mi padre solo me dijo que yo había despertado la técnica ocular del clan llamado sharingan, el cual era un dojutsu especialmente útil a la hora de enfrentar a enemigos fuertes, pero que también el usuario de la técnica tenía que estar en una situación muy tensa o desesperada para activarla. Ante esos datos solo pude sonreír tristemente, ya que enterarme de que nunca conocería a mi madre había activado mi sharingan, pero según mi padre si no lo entrenaba podría ser muy peligroso por lo que me dijo algo que me alegro, lo que mi padre me había dicho era lo que yo más o menos esperaba, mi padre me había dicho que para no tener problemas con el sharingan en el futuro, saldríamos a entrenar todas las noches y de paso me enseñaría algunas cosas como el manejo del chacra y el manejo de armas, sencillamente lo veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de entrenarme, pero no con la de sacarme de casa, ante eso no pregunte ya que con solo salir me bastaba.

Mi padre me había dicho que tenía que desactivar el sharingan o perdería demasiado chacra, por lo que me recomendó que cerrara los ojos, que pensara en los anteriores que tenía y que los quisiera tener de nuevo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos mire inmediatamente hacia el espejo observando que mis ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, mi padre me había felicitado por lo rápido que conseguí volver mis ojos a su estado original y no pude evitar preguntarle si estaba feliz de que desarrollara el sharingan a lo que el respondió que cuando había nacido había esperado que hubiera heredado sus ojos como mínimo pero al nacer con los rasgos de su madre se había resignado a que despertara el sharingan, por lo que vérselo activado en sus ojos le significaba un gran orgullo.

Cuando llego la media noche salieron silenciosamente de su casa y se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento un poco alejado de las casas del clan, cuando llegaron, el padre de Sakura le dijo que intentara activar el sharingan, y cuando ella lo hizo se dirigieron a un muelle en el cual su padre hizo unos sellos y después libero una gran bola de fuego explicándole que este era el katon goukakyuu no jutsu, el cual era el jutsu característico del clan y que el abanico en su espalda es el signo del dominio que los Uchihas tienen sobre el fuego, cuando le toco a Sakura hacer el jutsu ella recordó tan fácilmente los sellos que se sorprendió y se lo atribuyo al sharingan, cuando efectuó la técnica copio cada movimiento que había hecho su padre y libero una cantidad de fuego que igualaba a la de su padre, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo sonreír orgulloso.

Cuando termino de hacer la técnica se voltio y observo a su padre, quien le dirigía una mirada llena de orgullo, lo que le hizo subir su ego y querer aprender más técnicas para que su padre la siguiera mirando con esa expresión, lo que le hacía sentirse extremadamente feliz.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que había comenzado a entrenar, y cada vez se sentía más orgullosa de sí misma, cada técnica que le había enseñado su padre, la había realizado a la primera sin ningún error logrando que su padre cada vez le exigiera más en los entrenamientos, incluso a mitad de la semana le había entregado unas pesas que tendría que ponerse para acostumbrarse a usarlos de día y noche y asi aumentar su resistencia y velocidad.

Cuando ya había transcurrido un mes, los cambios cada vez se hacían más notorios, a las pesas de Sakura les habían aumentado su peso una 5 veces y aun asi se seguía moviendo como si nada, en los entrenamientos Sakura aun con las pesas puestas ya superaba la velocidad de su padre y cada jutsu que su padre le enseñaba ella con ayuda del sharingan lo dominaba en un intento, un día cuando se dirigían al muelle se percataron de que estaba siendo ocupado por un niño del clan, y aunque Sakura se le quisiera acercar su padre no se lo permitió y se fueron a otro lugar más alejado para sus entrenamientos.

A los ojos de su padre Sakura aprendía a ritmos sorprendentes pero también alarmantes, si no continuaba con los entrenamientos seguramente la misma Sakura saldría por su cuenta lo que lo obligaba a buscar nuevas técnicas que enseñarle, ya que aunque le costara admitirlo su hija lo había superado en casi todo, en lo único en lo que aún no lo superaba era en el poder de sus ojos, pero estaba seguro de que en eso también lo superaría tarde o temprano.

Después de que transcurriera un año, su padre ya no sabía que enseñarle a su hija a quien ya le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y lo había superado en todos los aspectos.

En todo ese tiempo la personalidad de Sakura cambio drásticamente, la pequeña niña que siempre sonreía y hablaba a montones se había convertido en una indiferente y arrogante joven de 8 años la cual solo se dedicaba a leer pergaminos llenos de jutsus complejos que su padre le traía para entretenerla.

En el día del cumpleaños nº 8 de Sakura, extrañamente un chico mucho mayor que ella entro a la residencia acompañado de su padre, Sakura podía ser indiferente pero nunca había conocido a alguien que no fuera su padre, lo que la hizo sacar a relucir su verdadera personalidad escondiéndose detrás de un muro y asomando media cabeza, haciendo extrañarse al joven, el cual solo levanto una ceja y miro a su padre quien solo miro a Sakura y la llamo para que se acercara.

-Padre: hija, no seas descortés y ven a presentarte ante nuestro invitado.-

Sakura acercándose a paso lento, demostrando un estado de alerta con cada paso que daba hacia el invitado se paró al frente de este y comenzó a presentarse tal y como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeña.

-Sakura: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha, es un placer.-

-¿?: el gusto es mío Sakura chan, me llamo Shisui Uchiha y soy tu primo.-

-Padre: veras hija, Shisui no tiene mucho tiempo libre ya que sus deberes en el clan Uchiha son muy importantes y recién ahora ha podido venir a verte.-

-Sakura: en serio….tengo un primo?-

-Shisui: pues claro, que no me ves?-

-Padre: en todo caso, Sakura no deberías estar preparando las cosas para tu cumpleaños?-

-Shisui: oh, y cuantos años cumples? -

-Sakura: hoy cumplí 8 años aunque la verdad no entiendo para que preparar tantas cosas si nadie suele venir papá.-

-Padre: es que hoy vamos a tener visitas hija.-

-Shisui: cuando Kisashi me dijo que estarías de cumpleaños no pude evitar venir a verte pero por un descuido se lo comenté a mi mejor amigo e insistió en venir a conocerte.-

-Sakura: entonces, que debo hacer?-

-Padre: preparaste las cosas que te pedí?-

-Sakura: si, hace media hora que todo esta listo, no por algo soy una Uchiha prodigio.

Shisui: espera, que dijiste?

-Sakura: que no por algo soy considerada por mi padre una prodigio y tampoco puedo deshonrar mi apellido.-

-Padre: veras Shisui eso te explicare en la cena junto a Itachi y por cierto no me llames por mi nombre es de mala educación.-

-Shisui: está bien, pero me llama la atención de que aún no haya llegado, Itachi suele ser muy puntual.-

-Sakura: esto, quien es Itachi?-

-Shisui: a es verdad, es el amigo del que te hable.-

-Padre: estas seguro de que le dijiste en donde era?-

-Shisui: ahora que lo dices…..creo que se me olvido.-

-Sakura: entonces porque no vas a buscarlo?-

-Shisui: nah, Itachi ya debe estar acostumbrado, ya llegara.-

-¿?: asi que acostumbrado eh?-

-Sakura: quién eres?- notándose el temblor en su voz y colocándose detrás de su padre asomando media cabeza.

-Shisui: que susto me diste Itachi, que no sabes tocar la puerta? , es de mala educación entrar sin permiso a una residencia ajena.-

-Padre: mira quien lo dice…..-

Sakura parándose en frente del recién llegado repitió lo que hizo con Shisui presentándose ante el invitado.

-Itachi: el gusto es mío Sakura san, espero llevarme bien con usted.-

-Sakura: lo mismo digo Itachi san-

-Shisui: bueno ya que terminamos con las presentaciones vayamos a comer que ya no soporto el hambre.-

-Padre: y tu hablabas de respeto- dijo fulminándolo con la mirada ante lo que Shisui sonrió nervioso.-

Ante eso todos siguieron a los dueños de la casa, los cuales los estaban guiando hacia el comedor.

-Sakura: bueno, tomen asiento que la cena está servida-

Y todos se sentaron tranquilamente y agradecieron por la comida para luego comenzar a comer lo que estaba en la mesa.

-Shisui: mmm, esta delicioso lo hiciste tu Sakura chan?-

-Sakura: eh? si pero, quiero saber el verdadero motivo de su visita por favor.-

-Padre: iré directamente al grano. Lo que ocurre es que quería pedirte un favor Shisui.-

-Shisui: un favor?-

-Itachi: debe ser muy importante como para que lo llamara desde tan lejos.-

-Padre: lo que quería pedirte era que entrenaras a Sakura por un tiempo, además de que tengo que ir a una misión muy larga y Sakura no debe salir de casa, al menos no por aquí.-

-Sakura: pero papá, porque nunca me has dejado salir de casa?-

-Padre: porque es peligroso para ti.-

-Sakura: que…..?-

-Shisui: veras Sakura, te has dado cuenta de que tú no te pareces a los del clan? , los integrantes del clan siempre tienden a tener el pelo oscuro y los ojos negros pero, en tu caso como no heredaste ni el color de tu pelo ni los ojos que te asemejan al clan, si te descubrieran te desterrarían del barrio Uchiha y tendrías que renunciar a tu apellido, y eso en el mejor de los casos.-

-Sakura: pero porque….?-

-Itachi: porque resaltas demasiado y llamarías la atención entre la aldea, lo que es lo que menos queremos en el clan.-

-Sakura: entiendo…, pero eso significa que nunca poder salir?-

-Shisui: de eso no te preocupes, ya que podrías transformarte y cambiar de apariencia para pasar desapercibida.-

-Padre: en cuanto a lo de entrenarla, me podrías hacer ese favor?

-Shisui: si pero, mis entrenamientos no son muy bonitos, le exigiré demasiado, estas seguro?-

Sakura interrumpiendo a su padre antes de que hablara

-Sakura: mientras más duro es el entrenamiento más se aprende y en mi caso espero que puedas conmigo Shisui a y por cierto Itachi san también participara?-

-Shisui: no es justo, porque solo a Itachi lo tratas con respeto y a mí solo me llamas por mi nombre?-

-Itachi: es porque a diferencia de ti, yo la trate con respeto desde el principio, y en cuestión al entrenamiento participare de vez en cuando.-

-Sakura: siiii, Itachi san me entrenara.-

-Padre: hmp, mañana comenzaran con el entrenamiento pero, Sakura antes que nada debo decirte que tu entrenamiento se llevara a cabo en otro lugar.-

-Sakura: eh? , A que te refieres con que será en otro lugar?-

-Shisui: que vendrás conmigo a la base principal de la policía militar de los Uchihas.-

-Sakura: eso significa que yo….VOY A SALIR, SIIIII -mientras saltaba de alegría haciendo sonreír a los presentes.

-Itachi: pero tendrás que transformarte, para no levantar sospechas, y te recomiendo comenzar a empacar ya que el viaje es largo.-

-Padre: bien, mañana partirán, si gustas Shisui puedes quedarte a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.-

-Shisui: muchas gracias por la invitación, la cena estuvo deliciosa, adiós Itachi dijo mientras se perdía por el corredor.-

-Sakura: y que es lo que hace el primo Shisui, Itachi san?

-Itachi: solo dime Itachi y es el capitán de un escuadrón que es dirigido directamente por el hokage.-

-Sakura: QUEEEEE? , Creo que no es mala idea ir a entrenar con el después de todo….., y tú qué haces Itachi?-

-Itachi: es confidencial, no te lo puedo decir.-

-Sakura: ha, eres un ambu, no?-

Itachi se le quedo mirando sorprendido, y el padre de Sakura le explico enseguida.

-Padre: lo siento, Sakura es muy inteligente para su edad, podría decir que es una superdotada, incluso me ha respondido preguntas que son de dificultad jonin.-

-Itachi: ya veo… (Creo que será muy interesante ver su entrenamiento.)-

-Sakura: permiso, debo arreglar mis cosas para el viaje- pero cuando paso por el corredor observo que estaba Shisui con el oído pegado a la pared que conectaba al comedor sin percatarse de su presencia, ante lo que se le ocurrió una idea divertida.

Sigilosamente como toda buena ninja, se posiciono detrás de él y formando el sello del tigre con las manos le enterró sus cuatro dedos en el trasero, ocasionando que se escuchara el grito de su pobre primo en toda la casa que alerto a Itachi y a su padre, quienes en un instante ya estaban al lado de ella observando incrédulos a el otro joven lagrimeando en el suelo.

Sakura: padre, te dije que esto me serviría algún día- formando una mirada satánica- ahora que hago lo calcino, lo congelo o quizás…

Mientras a Sakura se le pasaban por la cabeza más formas de hacer sufrir a su primo, el mismo se levantó con el sharingan activado en sus ojos mirando furiosamente a Sakura, la cual al percatarse también activo el suyo sorprendiendo a Shisui quien intentó calmarse y lo logro desactivando el sharingan ocasionando que Sakura hiciera lo mismo, y con eso Shisui se paró como si nada y dijo:

-Shisui: a tu golpe le falto fuerza, se nota que aun te falta entrenamiento dijo limpiándose el oído con el dedo índice.-

-Sakura: pues tu reacción no dice lo mismo.-

-Itachi: ya cálmense los dos, y tu Shisui…, Como se te ocurre activar asi tu sharingan?-

-Shisui: ya se está haciendo tarde, lo mejor es ir a dormir…..buenas noches- y se fue disparado ignorando la pregunta que le había dicho Itachi.

-Padre: Itachi, deberías volver a tu casa, o se preocuparan por ver que no has llegado.-

-Itachi: es verdad, bueno fue un placer conocerte Sakura, ten espero que te guste- y sin más después de haberle entregado una caja larga desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura cuando destapo la caja primero leyó la nota que había adentro que decía "feliz cumpleaños Sakura, supuse que a Shisui se le olvidaría llevarte un regalo a lo que pedí venir a verte, espero que te guste. Atentamente se despide tu nuevo amigo Itachi" y cuando termino de leer observo que en el interior de la caja se encontraba una katana mediana, que para ella era perfecta y después de desearle las buenas noches a su padre se fue a preparar las cosas de su viaje para luego descansar soñando con que se volvía más fuerte.

Los cantos de las aves en su ventana la despertaron y como ya tenía todo listo para su viaje se alisto para salir, sin esperar que apenas volviera de su entrenamiento las desgracias comenzarían a ocurrir en el barrio Uchiha.

Continuara…

 **Que les pareció el primer capítulo?**

 **Intentare hacer los capítulos más largos como este y en cuanto a la Sakura de este fanfic**

 **Que piensan acerca de ella y de su potencial?**

 **Que ocurrirá como para que no quiera rebelar su verdadera identidad?**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios o sugerencias para esta historia.**

 **Y como creen que Sakura evolucionara con sus habilidades?**

 **Que invocación debería tener Sakura?**


	2. dolor en el corazón,una perdida dolorosa

Ya había amanecido y la prueba de ellos eran los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana acompañados por el suave cantar de los pájaros, apenas desperté recordé todo lo acontecido ayer y al principio creí que era un sueño pero, al encontrarme abrazada a mi nueva posesión que era la katana que me había dado Itachi descarte esa idea y me comencé a arreglar para el viaje, mi padre desde pequeña me ha inculcado las reglas de los Uchihas y una de ellas es siempre ser puntual y hacer toda misión con éxito. Para mi ir a entrenar con Shisui era como una misión que debía completar perfectamente a lo que apure mi paso y en media hora ya estaba lista para partir pero, apenas pase por el umbral de la puerta casi fui arrastrada hacia la cocina por Shisui, quien al apenas llegar me soltó y me pidió que le hiciera el desayuno a lo que yo simplemente lo fulmine con la mirada y comencé a hacer el desayuno para todos.

Cuando termine, al apenas dejar el desayuno en la mesa Shisui se engullo la mayoría de las cosas a lo que yo lo mire con los ojos desorbitados e incrédulos.

Cuando ya su estómago estaba que reventaba apareció mi padre en el comedor y miro a Shisui directamente como exigiendo una explicación, ya que casi no quedaba nada de lo que había hecho para el desayuno, a lo que yo suspire y me puse a preparar otro desayuno para mi padre, cuando termine y se lo entregue solo observe que el primo Shisui había adoptado una pose seria y me senté para escuchar la futura conversación.

-Shisui: cuanto tiempo durara el entrenamiento?-

-Padre: durara unos 3 meses, después inscribiré a Sakura en la academia ninja de konoha pero, con otro apellido para evitar llamar la atención.-

-Sakura: pero si no uso el apellido Uchiha cual usare?-

-Padre: usaras el de tu madre, serás Sakura Haruno y tampoco puedes dar a relucir todo tu potencial, solo no llames la atención.-

-Shisui: Kisashi san, si quiere puedo pedirle al hokage que la ingrese sin problemas ocultando el secreto.-

-Padre: entonces te lo encargo, y Sakura recuerda esto, cuando vuelvas del viaje no actives el sharingan a menos que sea necesario.-

-Sakura: si padre, no le causare ningún problema al clan y en cuanto a la apariencia- Sakura formo unos sellos y una capa de humo la envolvió para luego dispersarse dejando ver a ella misma pero con los ojos y cabellos negros.- qué les parece ?-

-Shisui: te queda muy bien además si no te hubiera visto no te reconocería.

-padre: bien, nos veremos en 3 meses, estoy seguro de que me harás sentir orgulloso de los resultados de tu entrenamiento- acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sakura: adiós padre, no te decepcionare y me hare muy fuerte- dijo mientras cargaba su mochila en la espalda y caminaba junto a Shisui por las calles del barrio Uchiha hacia la salida -

-Shisui: por cierto, y esa katana?

-Sakura: me la dio Itachi, a que es perfecta- observando el grabado de flores de Sakura en el mango junto a su nombre escrito muy detalladamente.-

-Shisui: era de esperarse, Itachi no da regalos muy a menudo y cuando lo hace, normalmente son accesorios que van perfectamente con las personas a la cual se las regala.-

-Sakura: oye Shisui?-

-Shisui: qué ocurre Sakura chan?-

-Sakura: primero solo dime Sakura y segundo un niño viene hacia acá, que debo hacer?- notándose el miedo en sus ojos mientras miraba a su primo.

-Shisui: solo relájate, él es Sasuke el hermano menor de Itachi, seguramente vino a despedirse.- dijo mientras el niño se paraba justo al frente de Shisui y le comenzaba a hablar.

-Sasuke: Shisui, porque te vas tan pronto si apenas y llegaste ayer?

-Shisui: lo siento Sasuke, pero solo vine a buscar a alguien, no vine de visita, es más como una misión.-

-Sasuke: y a quien que viniste a buscar?-

Sakura se había quedado callada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con otras personas que no fueran su primo o su padre, mucho menos con un niño que aparentaba tener su misma edad.

-Shisui: pues a mi prima que por cierto no es muy sociable, de hecho creo que es anti social.

Ante ese comentario de Shisui Sakura ya no le importo la presencia de Sasuke y comento.

-Sakura: al menos yo no hablo tantas idioteces como tu Shisui, y si le digo a Itachi seguro que piensa lo mismo.- le respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sasuke: eh, conoces a Itachi Nissan?

-Shisui: lamentablemente se lo presente ayer, creo que fue un error, lo más seguro es que se aliaran para molestarme.

-Sakura: no se necesitan a dos personas para molestarte Shisui, tu solo te arruinas.-dijo Sakura a lo que Sasuke sonrió y la miro para luego preguntar.

-Sasuke: y cómo te llamas?

-Sakura: me llamo Hikari Uchiha, es un placer conocerte Sasuke kun.

-Sasuke: como sabes mi nombre?

-Shisui: lo lamento Sasuke, pero antes de que llegaras le dije tu nombre.

-Sakura: bueno fue un placer pero ya tenemos que irnos.

-Sasuke: está bien, Hikari espero verte pronto y Shisui mas te vale que no le pase nada o me enojare contigo.

Shisui: acaso todos desconfían de mí?

-Sakura: en verdad quieres una respuesta?

-Shisui: la verdad es que no.

Y ambos salieron de konoha mas tarde, dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, donde Sakura se entretenía por cualquier cosa pero aun asi no bajaba la guardia, cuando ya llevaban 3 días viajando por el bosque ocurrió un pequeño incidente en donde Sakura se vio obligada a matar a unos ninjas renegados que intentaron secuestrarla, lo que sorprendió un poco a Shisui pero también lo entristeció, ya que Sakura al matar a un ninja, automáticamente se había convertido en uno y eso también ocasiono que el carácter de Sakura se endureciera un poco más al haber matado por primera vez con tan solo 8 años.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Shisui le presento a su escuadrón del cuerpo parpadeante, el cual recibía las órdenes directas del hokage, y aunque le pareciera un poco malvado, incluyo a Sakura en ese escuadrón por sus habilidades, aunque claro que con el nombre y la apariencia que le había enseñado a Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha antes de partir.

Ya habían transcurrido los 3 meses de entrenamiento que Shisui le había dado a Sakura, pero los resultados incluso lo sorprendieron a él, Sakura había dominado cada técnica que el conocía, incluso pudo usar su jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante y también el manejo del sharingan que ella tenía, aunque en lo último ella seguía sin superarlo por la intensidad del sharingan que el poseía.

Pero en ese último día algo ocurrió, Sakura no quería levantarse y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando Shisui fue a verla él también le comento sobre un mal presentimiento, y ante eso ambos decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a konoha.

Al apenas llegar Sakura se dirigió en seguida a su casa separándose de Shisui , pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie dentro, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a preguntarle a Itachi sobre esto, por si el conocía algo al respecto para enterarse de lo que ocurría.

Estuvo como media hora buscando a Itachi, hasta que lo encontró pero estando acompañado de Shisui conversando cerca de un barranco, para no interrumpir se escondió tal y como Shisui le enseño en esos tres meses, y después de utilizar un jutsu para oír mejor, casi se quedó sin aliento, lo que escucho le destruyo lo que le quedaba de corazón pero aun asi continuo, escuchando las voces centradas en una profunda conversación.

-Shisui: Itachi, como pudo pasar esto? , Kisashi era uno de nuestros mejores ninjas, no pudo haber muerto tan fácilmente.-

-Itachi: también pienso lo mismo Shisui, pero que podemos hacer? , si Sakura se entera de que danzo mando a matar a su padre se convertiría en otra Uchiha a la cual tendríamos que asesinar.-

-Shisui: no, me reúso a que hagas algo asi Itachi, aunque el clan planee una rebelión debe haber otra forma de convencerlos, mañana hablare con danzo e intentare arreglar este asunto con el izanami aunque tenga que sacrificar mis ojos.-

-Itachi: pero Shisui, sabes que danzo no es de fiar, puede ser una trampa tal y como hizo con Kisashi, intentara quedarse con tus ojos.-

Cada vez que mencionaban a su padre, una parte de su corazón se rompía y lo demás ya no le importo y se marchó sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, mientras más caminaba más triste se sentía y cuando observo su casa ya no pudo contener las lágrimas llorando en silencio llamando la atención de una mujer que pasaba por ahí.

-¿?: disculpa, tú vives aquí?-

Sakura pasándose el brazo por el rostro para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le había hablado y le contesto.

-Sakura: si, disculpe la pregunta pero quién es usted?-

Y la mujer le sonrió de una manera cálida y le dijo lo siguiente.

\- Soy tu madre –

Continuara…..

 **Que les pareció este nuevo capítulo?**

 **Lo hice un poco más corto pero el próximo será un especial de la masacre del clan Uchiha y de la madre de Sakura.**

 **Sakura como reaccionara al enterarse de que su madre sigue viva?**

 **Y aun más como reaccionara si se entera de que su madre es una senju?**

 **Comenten *-***


	3. un nuevo poder, todo tiene un precio

Desde ahora la historia estará escrita según el punto de vista de Sakura para evitar tantas confusiones.

Los paréntesis serán ocupados por la inner de Sakura y las conversaciones que hagan entre ellas a través de la mente de Sakura.

Mentiras reveladas, verdades que duelen

-Soy tu madre…, soy Mebuki Haruno-

En ese momento yo ya no sabía en qué pensar, primero me enteraba de la muerte de mi padre, después de que el clan estaba planeando una rebelión y de que Itachi planeaba matarlos, y ahora me salen con que mi madre está viva? , que pasa con este mundo que me hace sufrir tanto, solo desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí pero, como él me dijo hace años, un ninja debe ser consciente de que puede morir en cualquier momento y también de que un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos.

Cuando me di cuenta la mujer ya me estaba pasando la mano por la cara, acariciando mis mejillas, retirándome las lágrimas que aún me quedaban y dedicándome una sonrisa cálida, que me hizo recordar las que me enviaba mi padre al observarme entrenar y ante eso ya no pude contenerme más y me derrumbe en llanto abrazándome a la mujer que me respondió con una fuerza mucho mayor a la que yo ejercía.

La mujer enseguida me dijo que ese no era un lugar para mostrarme en ese estado, asi que a regañadientes me separe de ella y la invite a pasar a mi casa para poder conversar más adecuadamente.

Cuando entramos, observe que lo primero que ella hizo fue ver las fotografías mías que estaban colgadas en los muros del recibidor, notándose un brillo de nostalgia en su mirada, y cuando le pedí respetuosamente que me siguiera lo hizo sin replicarme nada hasta que llegamos al comedor y después de que tomáramos asiento, ella fue la que comenzó la conversación.

-"Madre": antes que nada discúlpame por aparecerme asi como si nada.-

-Sakura: ya no se puede hacer nada pero, dígame porque dices ser mi madre? , según tengo entendido mi madre murió hace 4 años.-

-"madre": asi que eso te invento tu padre…., pues lamento decírtelo pero tu padre te estuvo mintiendo sobre mi supuesta muerte durante todos estos años, porque si lo notas estoy sentada justo en frente de ti.-sonando algo irónica.

-Sakura: pues como saberlo, si el único que me ha criado ha sido mi padre, yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada sobre usted.-

-"madre": escúchame Sakura…., esto puede que sea un poco duro de asimilar para ti, pero es necesario que conozcas la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace 4 años. –

-Sakura: tienes toda mi atención- apoyando mis dos codos en la mesa y entrelazando mis manos para apoyar mi mentón en ellas para estar más cómoda.

-"madre": todo comenzó cuando tu padre se enteró del clan al que yo pertenecía.

Flash back (en este tramo de la historia se tratara sobre el punto de vista de Mebuki)

Ese día las cosas no iban como de costumbre, la pequeña Sakura con sus apenas 3 añitos no estaba haciendo el desorden habitual del día, sino que se había quedado quieta en todo lo que llevaba despierta, pero cuando iba a tomarla en brazos ella por primera vez se reusó mirándome de una forma frívola que es casi imposible de hacer para un bebe, sobre todo tratándose de ella, cuando ella estaba a punto de tomarla la interrupción de su esposo se lo impidió.

-Kisashi: no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo a mi hija Mebuki.-

-Mebuki: a que te refieres Kisashi? , Sakura también es mi hija, de hecho mírala, no me ha dejado de mirar asi desde la mañana.-

-Kisashi: si te mira de esa forma es por la sangre Uchiha que corre por sus venas, lo que me da mucho orgullo ya que sabe con quien no debe juntarse.-

-Mebuki: Kisashi, no entiendo lo que dices, de donde sacaste que yo soy algo malo para mi hija?-

-Kisashi: quizás de esto -dijo Kisashi tirándome un pergamino que reconocí al instante y me puse pálida-

-Mebuki: de donde sacaste esto?- pregunte asustada

-Kisashi: eso es todo lo que vas a decir, al final de cuentas ME TERMINE CASANDO CON MI ENEMIGO, ERES UNA SENJU¡

-Mebuki: no, yo no soy una senju, soy una Haruno- dijo al borde del llanto.-

-Kisashi: acaso me vas a negar que tu madre era la hija de mito uzumaki y Hashirama senju?-

-Mebuki: no puedo negártelo, pero…., no fue mi decisión, no puedo cambiar mi herencia.

-Kisashi: sea una injusticia o no, más te vale largarte de aquí, no te quiero ver nunca más cerca de mí ni de mi hija, desde hoy saldrás de nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Mebuki: pero no puedo dejar sola a Sakura, ella me necesita- dije mirándola desesperada, pero en ese momento observe una marca en su frente y hay ate los cabos suelto-. Como te atreviste a borrarle la memoria a mi hija, eres horrible-

-Kisashi: lo hice por su bien, asi jamás sabrá que tiene un linaje tan despreciable, ella crecerá como una Uchiha y jamás se enterara de su lastimera descendencia senju, ahora márchate ya o te matare sin ningún remordimiento.-

Fin flash back

Mebuki: Y asi me tuve que separar de ti forzosamente, además de que si me quedaba seguramente tu padre hubiera cumplido con su amenaza, asi son criados los Uchihas desde pequeños, además de que los Uchihas y los senju están enemistados desde mucho antes de la fundación de konoha, pero aun con toda esa enemistad, tu eres lo que nos une a ambos clanes de la forma más hermosa posible, pero también con la más peligrosa, estoy segura de que tu padre en algún momento sintió miedo de tu poder, ya que si no podías controlarlo tú misma terminarías destruyendo a toda konoha solo por una falta de control, pero de eso no debes preocuparte porque estoy segura de que heredaste lo mejor de ambos clanes y su estabilidad es una de ellas, desde hoy tendrás que aprender a vivir sin depender de los demás y antes de que me marche para siempre, liberare el sello que contiene tus recuerdos, ya que estoy segura de que tu padre no solo sello los de tus 3 años hacia atrás pero, debo advertirte que cuando menos te lo esperes te llegaran todos los recuerdos comprimidos que tienes, en cuanto a tu poder estoy segura de que lo controlaras bien y por ultimo Sakura, siempre ve por tu felicidad y no malgastes tu vida, recuerda que tu madre te amara por siempre.

Sakura: espe…- y una luz rodeo a todo el cuarto dejando una nota balanceándose en el aire que rápidamente tome y comencé a leer.

Querida Sakura

Lamento no haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo, pero debo decirte que la mentira de tu padre tiene cierta parte de verdad, yo de verdad morí hace 4 años pero, no fue tu padre el causante de mi muerte, sino que el verdadero responsable se hacía llamar Madara Uchiha y traía una máscara con forma de espiral, estoy segura de que ese sujeto le traerá grandes problemas al mundo, por lo que confió en que podrás detenerlo, y una última cosa, si te preguntas como fue que te fui a ver, la respuesta es que le pedí a un "amigo" hace varios años, que cuando se diera la oportunidad de acercarme a ti me invocara con un extraño poder que el posee, aunque su efecto no dura demasiado pero en fin, deposito en ti toda mi confianza y no te olvides de ser feliz.

Tu queridisimisimisimisima madre.

Postada: siempre sonríe y no seas tan fría a menos que te hagan enojar o sean personas que no merezcan ver tu sonrisa, y si comienzas a escuchar una voz en tu cabeza no te alarmes que es común en los senju y podrás invocarla con mucha práctica, pero te advierto que a veces puede hacerte enojar.

-(¿?: ya era hora.).-

-Sakura: que fue eso?-mientras miraba por toda la habitación.

-(¿?: Soy Saki, debo admitir que te eche de menos saku, aunque supongo que no me recuerdas…)-

-(Sakura: tu. .eres mi inner?)-

-(Saki: podría decirse que si aunque prefiero que me llames Saki, cuando necesites consejos solo pronuncia mi nombre y ahí estaré, aunque ahora solo podemos hablar a través de tu mente pero ya avanzaras, te deseo suerte nos vemos).-

-(Sakura: espe….ra) otra vez me dejaron con las palabras en la boca- después recordé las palabras de mi madre y después las de Itachi y Shisui- (creo que debo hablar con los chicos)-y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar en donde unas horas antes los había oído conversando.

Cuando llegue el lugar estaba vacío y decidí buscar en otro lado, pero cuando ya casi me había retirado, escuche el ruido de los arbustos moviéndose, asi que rápidamente saque un kunai de mi estuche de armas y me prepare en el caso de que tuviera que pelear, estaba lista para salir al ataque pero, todos mis planes se vieron olvidados cuando observe a Itachi y a Shisui salir de los arbustos estando el ultimo nombrado en pésimas condiciones con un ojo cerrado y sangrando, lo único que hice fue partir corriendo hacia ellos ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos que no esperaban encontrarme aquí, el primero en hablar fue Itachi.

Itachi: Sakura, este no es un buen lugar, puede resultar peligroso que te quedes, debes marcharte enseguida.

-Sakura: como podría irme dejando asi a la única familia que me queda, me reusó a abandonarlo- dije con los ojos llorosos pero sin derramar ninguna lagrima- jamás abandonare a los que son importantes para mí, aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida por ello.

-Shisui: ya, ya saku no te exaltes, tu primo es duro de asesinar, nadie puede conmigo a excepción de ti o Itachi aunque siguen sin igualar mi poder- cambiando su expresión burlona a una seria- lamento que te hayas enterado de la muerte de tu padre de esa forma. Tks , danzo me arrebato mi ojo derecho, sin él no seré capaz de utilizar el izanami…

-Sakura: si el clan es tan importante para ustedes lo será para mi…, Shisui dime si mi sharingan te sirve para el izanami.-

-Itachi: pero que locuras estas diciendo Sakura, tu padre no querría esto para ti.

-Sakura: te equivocas el….- pero en ese momento recordé todo lo que me ha estado ocurriendo desde hace tiempo y de golpe miles de recuerdos me invadieron la mente, pero en el que me quede fue en el que observe a mi madre siendo separada de mi por el que se hacía llamar mi padre – su opinión ya no me importa, el está muerto.

-Shisui: Itachi, Sakura, tengo algo que pedirles.

Itachi: de que se trata?

Sakura: primo, espero que no pienses hacer una locura.

Shisui: lo siento Sakura pero, es justo lo que voy a hacer, quiero pedirles que impidan la rebelión del clan Uchiha contra konoha, sé que es una carga muy grande, pero es lo único que puedo hacer en estas condiciones, a cambio les otorgare una nueva fase del sharingan, el mangekyo sharingan.

Itachi: pero para activarlo el requisito es…..

Shisui: es mi decisión, de todos modos si danzo me encuentra seguramente se quedara con mi ojo izquierdo, es un sacrificio necesario por el bien de konoha, no cambiare de opinión.

Sakura: no quiero quedarme sola, por favor no me dejes- no quería quedarme sola pero, sabia lo testarudo que era y que no daría su brazo a torcer.

Itachi: Sakura, hay que respetar su decisión, proteger a la aldea es su deber como ninja, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es sentirte orgullosa de él.

Shisui: lamento tener que dejarte sola Sakura, pero estoy seguro que podrás salir adelante.

Y ante la mirada de Itachi y la mía, Shisui se quedó de pie en la punta del acantilado y se sacó su ojo izquierdo entregándomelo a mí que a pesar de titubear un poco, lo cogí con sumo cuidado, pero cuando me iba a despedir observe a mi primo lanzándose al vacío y no pude evitar correr hacia el pero, Itachi sin previo aviso me había sujetado evitándome tomo movimiento pero no pudo evitar que yo gritara con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de mi primo, resonando por todo el lugar.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí un líquido espeso recorrer mis mejillas, y cuando levante la mirada observe que a Itachi le habían cambiado los ojos, ahora sus ojos habían desarrollado un diseño extraño, asemejado al sharingan, acaso a eso le llamaban mangekyo sharingan? , Antes de hacer una pregunta, me lleve instintivamente una mano a mi mejilla al sentir un líquido espeso recorrerla y al retirarla observe que era sangre como la que salía de los ojos de Itachi, acaso a mi también me habían cambiado? , para comprobar mi teoría desenfunde mi katana y observe el reflejo de mis ojos, pero estos eran diferentes a los que Itachi tenía, los míos tenían forma de una flor, pero sus pétalos tenían forma de lágrimas y también en el centro había un circulo verde rodeando mi pupila, eso me resulto extraño pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Sakura: Itachi…..como detendremos la rebelión del clan Uchiha?

Itachi: solo encuentro una forma de impedirlo…..pero, no creo que tú debas participar en esto.

Sakura: no te dejare todo a ti solo, se lo prometí a Shisui al comenzar con los entrenamientos.

Flash back

Después de haber llegado a la base, Shisui me había dicho que quería saber el nivel que tenía y como siempre no me negué, después de enseñarle algunas cosas, Shisui había hecho un comentario que me llamo la atención.

Shisui: me recuerdas a como solía ser Itachi antes, ahora tiene mucho peso encima de sus hombros pero aun asi jamás lo he visto descansar, siempre se ha esforzado pero, tanto peso sobre sus hombros algún día le puede pasar factura.

Sakura: entonces, prometo ayudarle con el peso para que no se exija tanto, asi no tendrá que cargar con todo el solo.

Shisui: te lo encargo Sakura, ahora continuemos con el entrenamiento.

Sakura: si, veamos que tienes vejete.

Fin del flash back

Sakura:(Recuerdo la reacción que tubo después de llamarlo de esa forma….)

Itachi: lamento que tengas que hacer esto, sé que no es fácil pero es la única solución, además que si no lo hacemos nosotros lo harán los ambus de danzo, Sakura lo que haremos será masacrar al clan entero a excepción de Sasuke, el será al único aparte de nosotros que sobrevivirá a la masacre.

Sakura: me da tristeza pensar en lo que pasara con él.

Itachi: lo mejor será mentirle para que tenga la vida que yo no pude tener, sabes….Sasuke no ha parado de hablar sobre una tal Hikari aunque después de esto no creo que la vuelva a ver.

Sakura: eh? , así pero cuando llevaremos a cabo la masacre?

Itachi: hoy mismo, asi que alístate, te quiero lista aquí en una hora.

Sakura: está bien, hasta luego.

Y comencé a correr hacia mi casa, cuando pase por la puerta me dirigí inmediatamente a mi habitación y comencé a empacar mis cosas, ya que de una cosa estaba segura, si no quería morir, tenía que guardarme el secreto de mi verdadero apellido y seguir viviendo como Sakura Haruno, después de haber guardado todas mis cosas en las maletas, procedí a guardarlas en un pergamino para no cargar con tantas cosas.

En ese día Sakura Uchiha moriría en la masacre y otra nueva bajo el apellido Haruno resurgiría de las cenizas de su clan.


	4. Engañándome,colocando todo el peso en ti

Engañándome y colocando todo el peso sobre ti.

Cuando ya había dejado todo listo me dirigí hacia el punto de reunión pero, al apenas salir de casa tuve un mal presentimiento y cuando llegue en el lugar de encuentro, en vez de encontrarme con Itachi, me encontré con un señor de edad que por su vestimenta lo identifique como el hokage, cuando ate los cabos sueltos en mi mente algo se activó, e instintivamente me puse en posición de defensa activando por un breve instante mi nuevo sharingan, dejando a todos los presentes metidos en un poderoso genjutsu pero, cuando al fin llegue al barrio del clan ya era demasiado tarde, Itachi estaba parado en el centro de la calle la cual estaba repleta de los cadáveres de los miembros del clan, mientras el observaba a un pequeño niño que identifique como Sasuke, apenas lo vi y partí corriendo hacia él, cuando llegue me apresure para ver su estado y me sentí aliviada cuando comprobé que solo estaba inconsciente, cuando le iba a replicar por su estado a Itachi, quede atónita ante la última escena que esperaba ver en mi vida, Itachi aún mantenía la mirada sobre su hermano pero derramando lágrimas en el proceso. Cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya estaba por irse, solo pidiéndome un último favor antes de desaparecer en un instante, Itachi fue muy claro en sus palabras, y aunque ya había roto varias promesas me convencí a mí misma de que esta sería una de las únicas promesas que cumpliría incluso perdiendo la vida.

En mi mente resonaban las palabras que me dijo Itachi antes de partir.

Flash back

-Itachi: Sakura, por favor cuida de Sasuke.- y en un parpadeo desapareció.-

-Sakura: lo prometo Itachi, lo protegeré con mi vida, nada le pasara.-

Fin del flash back

Cuando estaba por llevar a Sasuke al hospital, una gran cantidad de ambus aparecieron rodeándome pero, justo cuando iba a activar mi sharingan el señor que había visto antes y que había atrapado en mi genjutsu apareció, además junto a él se encontraba un señor que traía puestas unas vendas que cubrían su ojo derecho y también tenía tapado uno de sus brazos, no quise preguntar quién era ya que tenía varios asuntos que resolver.

Pero ante toda lógica el hokage se me acerco y me puso una mano sobre mi cabeza acariciándola con tanta delicadeza que olvide a los otros sujetos y solo me concentre en lo que me decía.

-Hokage: lamento que hayas que tenido que pasar por tanto Hikari- guiñándome un ojo ya que yo no había desecho la transformación- estoy seguro de que sabrás salir adelante.-

Para evitar sospechas comencé un llanto falso que según vi todos se lo tragaron a excepción del hokage claro, ya que según tenía entendido Shisui ya le había contado sobre mi situación por la inscripción a la academia.

-Sakura: pe..pero señor es que ya no sé qué hacer, me quede sola, donde viviré ahora?-

-Hokage: de eso no tienes por qué preocuparte, en konoha tenemos un sistema para los niños que están en situaciones como esta, en cuanto al pequeño que se encuentra inconsciente lo mejor será llevarlo a un hospital, en cuanto a ti lo mejor será que me sigas a mi despacho para poder hablar más tranquilamente.-

-Sakura: está bien, hokage sama pero, que pasara con Sasuke?-

-Hokage: de eso hablaremos en mi despacho, procedan con las ordenes que les di, en cuanto al pequeño que alguien lo lleve al hospital y me mantenga informado sobre su estado.-

Después de esas órdenes dadas por el hokage, yo comencé a seguirlo hasta que llegamos al despacho del hokage, el hokage amablemente me había ofrecido asiento y no dude en aceptar ya que habían ocurrido muchas cosas en tan pocos días, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del hokage.

-Hokage: Sakura, aquí estas segura, puedes volver a la normalidad.-

Y sin dudar en ningún momento deshice el jutsu para dejar ver a una niña igual a la anterior a excepción de que los ojos y el cabello negros le habían cambiado para ser unos ojos jade y el cabello rosado.

-Sakura: ahora, que ocurrirá con Sasuke kun?-

-Hokage: para serte sincero no creo que esta sea la mejor semana para él, sumándole que la persona que más admiraba le arrebato a su familia, dejándolo solo como el último miembro del clan Uchiha a excepción de Itachi.

-Sakura: y acaso yo no cuento o qué?- Dije algo indignada de que no me tomara en cuenta

-Hokage: entiende una cosa Sakura, como crees que reaccionaria si supiera que hay otra sobreviviente? -

-Sakura: es posible que se obsesione conmigo? , eso me da algo de miedo pero a mí no me gusta mentir hokage sama, va en contra de mis principios.-

-Hokage: entiende una cosa Sakura, si la verdad sale a la luz también es muy posible que te ataquen para obtener tu poder, y si Sasuke se esmera en proteger a la otra miembro del clan él podría salir perjudicado o incluso muerto, acaso eso es lo que quieres que le ocurra?-

-Sakura: no…., si es por su seguridad, hare lo que sea (incluso mentirle a usted), le hice una promesa a Itachi de que lo protegería y si tengo que renunciar al apellido Uchiha para cumplirla que asi sea.-

-Hokage: debo admitir de que eres muy noble Sakura, en cuanto a tus verdaderas habilidades, Shisui me conto lo habilidosa que eres y tengo entendido que estuviste formando parte de su escuadrón por un tiempo, creo que lo mejor será que no muestres tus verdaderas habilidades en público, e intenta no llamar la atención a menos que no te quede de otra, en cuanto a tu nueva residencia aquí están las llaves y la dirección, espero escuchar buenas noticias sobre ti Sakura y recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-

Después de recibir las llaves y un papel con una dirección escrita en ella, me marche del despacho y las palabras del hokage aún seguían haciendo eco en mi mente, cuando ya estaba caminando por la calle observe a un tumulto de gente reunida en un lugar y como toda curiosa que soy fui a ver de qué se trataba pero, apenas pase a través de la gente, vi como un hombre le gritaba a un niño rubio que aparentaba tener mi misma edad, sin dudarlo camine hacia ellos y me interpuse entre el hombre y el chico quien al parecer me miraba un poco extrañado pero, en comparación el hombre me miraba como una cosa rara a lo que yo solo le lance una mirada amenazadora que solo los Uchihas sabíamos dar y como nunca fallaba ese hombre se marchó seguramente temeroso de que le hiciera algo, cuando me iba a marchar sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me voltee para encontrarme con unos ojos azul cielo que me observaban directamente.

-¿?: Porque hiciste eso?-

-Sakura: simplemente porque no tolero a los tipos como ese, al menos me podrías decir tu nombre no crees?-

-Naruto: Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki recuérdalo bien porque algún día seré el hokage de la aldea y todos me respetaran.-

-Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura uchi/ es decir Haruno, convertirse en hokage es un gran reto, debes esforzarte y confió en que seguramente tu sueño se hará realidad, recuerda que yo seré la primera en votar por ti, no lo olvides y….. podrías hacerme un favor?- cambiando mi expresión decidida a una de súplica.

-Naruto: claro, que necesitas?-

-Sakura: es que no conozco mucho la aldea y no se en dónde queda mi nueva residencia, me podrías llevar a esta dirección- dije entregándole el papel que el hokage minutos antes me había dado.

-Naruto: pues, esta dirección no queda muy lejos, te aseguro que te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando lleguemos.-

Y después de caminar unos minutos llegamos a un edificio en el cual Naruto comenzó a subir sus escaleras, a lo cual lo seguí y cuando el rubio detuvo instintivamente lo hice también.

-Sakura: ya llegamos?-

-Naruto: si, y adivina que Sakura chan-

-Sakura: que pasa? -

-Naruto: somos vecinos, mi habitación es la que está al lado derecho, a que es fantástico.-

-Sakura: enserio? , entonces si somos vecinos me enseñarías la aldea?.-

-Naruto: por supuesto Sakura chan, déjamelo a mí pero tendrás que esperar a la hora de que salga de la academia.-

-Sakura: tú vas a la academia?-

-Naruto: si, a que es genial, este es el primer paso para convertirme en hokage.-

-Sakura: Naruto, me puedes decir a qué hora comienzan las clases-

-Naruto: para qué? , no creo que te sirva saber la hora.-

-Sakura: es que a partir de mañana yo también voy a asistir a la academia-

-Naruto: en serio, pero espero que no se te dificulte entrar a esta época del año, los exámenes comienzan la otra semana, hasta a mí me complica.-

-Sakura: en serio? , Que es lo que te complica tanto? , a lo mejor puedo ayudarte-

-Naruto: bueno es que me complica hacer el jutsu de transformación-

-Sakura: entonces, que te parece que mañana después de que termine la academia te ayudo a entrenar, estoy segura de que dominaras ese jutsu.-

-Naruto: es una estupenda idea Sakura chan, mañana nos vemos aquí a las 7:00 para ir a la academia y posteriormente entrenaremos el jutsu de transformación, buenas noches.-

-Sakura: si, buenas noches Naruto.-

Pero cuando Naruto cerró la puerta sentí que me volvía a sentir sola, tendría que acostumbrarme a sentirme asi, cuando entre a mi departamento me sorprendí de que hubieran tantas cosas incluso el refrigerador estaba lleno, el hokage debió haberlo planeado todo pero creo que fue beneficioso después de todo, después de desempacar mis cosas que anteriormente estaban en el pergamino, programe la alarma del reloj para levantarme temprano y después de programarlo me tire sobre la cama y enseguida me quede dormida esperando conocer más del mundo a mi alrededor.

 **Continuara…**

 **Que les parece el desenlace de las cosas**

 **Sakura encajara en la academia?**

 **Sasuke como reaccionara al conocer a Sakura, encontrara algún parecido con Hikari?¨**

 **Comenten**


	5. Nuestro primer entrenamiento juntos

Nuestro primer entrenamiento juntos

Ring, ring, ring

– Mmm, maldito despertador – dije mientras lo desactivaba y me ponía de pie – son las 6 asi que aún me queda una hora para prepararme.

forme unos sellos para que aparecieran dos clones a los que les ordene que prepararan el desayuno y dos almuerzos mientras yo me daba un baño y me alistaba para presentarme en la academia, después de unos 15 minutos aproximadamente que ocupe bañándome y vistiéndome, comencé a cepillar mi cabello y cuando estuvo completamente lizo Salí del baño y fui a sentarme en el comedor en donde el desayuno ya estaba listo, a lo que comencé a comérmelo enseguida por el hambre que tenía desde ayer ya que no había comido nada desde la salida hacia konoha con Shisui. cuando termine mi desayuno fui a lavarme los dientes y al revisar el reloj note que eran las 6: 40 am, cuando termine de cepillarme los dientes saque todas las cosas que necesitaría para la academia, más la katana que Itachi me había regalado aunque escondida en un pergamino y después de recoger los dos almuerzos Salí de casa a las 7 am pero me di cuenta de que Naruto no estaba y me aterrorice al imaginarme que se fue sin mí pero, descarte esa idea cuando escuche unos ronquidos provenientes del departamento de Naruto asi que toque el timbre como unas 10 veces hasta que el rubio abrió la puerta apareciendo en piyama, y cuando él me vio pareció reaccionar y tras devolverse al interior de su departamento dejando la puerta abierta, en un parpadeo ya se encontraba en aptas condiciones para salir pero al ver que iba a tomar leche sin ver la fecha de vencimiento se lo impedí y revise la fecha en que caducaba el producto y efectivamente ya había vencido, justo cuando iba a regañarlo el rubio hablo primero.

– Naruto: porque hiciste eso Sakura chan?

– porque si no te diste cuenta esta leche esta vencida desde hace 3 días Naruto– lo mire desaprobatoriamente

– Naruto: jejeje, en serio? , creo que te debo una Sakura chan, espérame un momento, en seguida me preparo algo rápido y salimos a la academia.

Después en unos 5 minutos, el rubio ya había acabado de desayunar impresionándome por la manera en que se engullo el ramen instantáneo que se había preparado, cuando termino de lavarse los dientes salimos de su apartamento y comencé a seguirlo mientras caminábamos por las calles de konoha.

Me extrañaba un poco el actuar de la gente ya que las personas que pasaban por ahí le dirigían miradas al rubio que no eran muy amables y me guarde mi enfado para evitar conflictos innecesarios y también para no meterme en problemas.

Cuando llegamos a la academia Naruto me sonrió y comenzó a mostrarme el aula de clases

– Naruto: vamos a sentarnos Sakura chan que la clase ya va a comenzar–

– está bien Naruto, en donde me sentaré yo?

– Naruto: te sentaras a mi lado, ven

Y Naruto me llevo justo a la mesa en donde Sasuke estaba pero este ni se inmuto ante nuestra presencia y siguió mirando por la ventana, cuando me iba a sentar al medio de Naruto y Sasuke una niña castaña me empujo y al no sentir el suelo a mi espalda rápidamente reaccione y evite la caída con una pequeña voltereta, cuando caí de pie Naruto inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia mí con una expresión preocupada en su rostro

– Naruto: Sakura chan, te encuentras bien?

– si Naruto, lamento preocuparte

Y después de disculparme por preocupar a Naruto me dirigí enfadada hacia la niña que ni se había dignado a disculparse, y cuando al fin noto mi presencia solo me miro despreciándome a lo que yo ya no me pude controlar y le lance una mirada mucho más potente mientras me iba acercando más a ella.

Cuando al fin estaba a unos pasos de esa chica me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y me tranquilice para luego tomar asiento en mi lugar enfadándola en el proceso.

Niña: quien te crees que eres para sentarte al lado de Sasuke kun?

Y en un instante ya tenía a todo un tumulto de chicas rodeándome mientras yo aún seguía como si nada pero, toda mi tranquilidad se fue al caño al observar como una niña empujaba a Naruto ocasionando que este estuviera a punto de caerse por las escaleras, reaccione enseguida apareciendo justo por atrás de Naruto evitando su caída apoyando una de mis manos en su espalda y fulminando con la mirada a la niña que lo había empujado. Cuando me quise dar cuenta de la situación en la que me había metido ya era demasiado tarde, todos en el salón tenían su mirada clavada en mí y me miraban sorprendidos a excepción de Sasuke quien solo me miraba de reojo, cuando ya me arte de la situación comencé a caminar jalando a Naruto hacia nuestros asientos y cuando nos sentamos les dirija una mirada a las niñas que me observaban y les dije:

– Lo siento pero pueden ir a sus asientos?, no me gusta tener a tanta gente cerca. –

Y después de esas palabras todas las niñas que se habían puesto a mí alrededor se retiraron a sus puestos dando a Naruto la oportunidad de hablar más cómodamente.

– Naruto: Sakura chan, como llegaste tan rápido para detener mi caída?

–es un secreto, además no puedo creer que una niña cualquiera te haya empujado de esa forma.

– Naruto: es que me pillo desprevenido, además no es la primera vez que ocurre Sakura chan

– Pues asegúrate de que no vuelva a ocurrir, no me gusta verte en esas situaciones

– Naruto: está bien Sakura chan no volverá a ocurrir, aunque tengo una pregunta que quería hacerte desde ayer

– que pregunta me quieres hacer?–dije mostrándome curiosa

–Naruto: es que quería saber si provienes de algún clan ya que según me dijiste no conocías mucho la villa pero si conoces jutsus como el de transformación, me parece un poco raro.

–lo siento pero lo único que puedo decirte es que si pertenezco a un clan importante pero, para serte sincera jamás me dejaron salir al exterior por miedo a que me pasara algo – dije cambiando mi expresión seria a una triste

–pero si no te dejaban salir de casa, como es que estas aquí Sakura chan?

–es que toda mi familia está muerta, por eso estoy aquí hablando contigo, aunque quien sabe ya que me iban a inscribir igual pero no te hubiera tenido de vecino– dije burlonamente

–Naruto: lo siento Sakura chan, mejor hablemos de otra cosa como el entrenamiento de más tarde, como me ayudaras?

–primero tendrás que entrenar tu control de chacra, cuando ya tengas un mayor dominio sobre él, podrás hacer técnicas mucho más complejas.

–Naruto: y como es tu control de chacra?

–mi control de chacra es perfecto, por eso siempre los jutsus me salen al primer intento

–Naruto: debe ser genial, cuantos jutsus conoces Sakura chan?

–te han dicho que hablas mucho Naruto? –dije mirándolo un poco enojada

–Naruto: sí, me lo dicen muy seguido– dijo rascándose la mejilla

–como sea, te aseguro que hoy mismo podrás usar la técnica de transformación apropiadamente., yo me asegurare de ello

–en serio Sakura chan? , eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener–dijo abrazándome fuertemente dejándome casi sin aire de no ser porque justo en ese momento entro el profesor de la clase.

Apenas llego a su escritorio todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y los imite para luego escuchar como saludaban al profesor llamándolo Iruka sensei, cuando terminaron de saludar el profesor hizo una seña para que tomáramos asiento y obedecimos volviendo a sentarnos en nuestros asientos. Después comenzó a pasar la lista y cuando me tocó a mí me tuve que poner de pie y presentarme como todos lo habían hecho anteriormente.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta entrenar y odio ser interrumpida mientras entreno, espero nos llevemos bien– y después de sonreír sinceramente me senté para dar por terminada mi presentación.

Iruka: Sasuke Uchiha

En ese momento observe como Sasuke se ponía de pie de mala gana y respondía educadamente.

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar y no me gustan las personas ruidosas– dijo lo último mirando a Naruto el cual le correspondió la mirada con tanta intensidad que jure ver rayitos saliendo de sus ojos y no pude evitar sonreír con la escena, cuando ya me di cuenta de que esto tomaría un tiempo decidí intervenir tomando del brazo a Sasuke forzándolo a tomar asiento logrando que desviara su mirada de Naruto y me mirara a mí un poco molesto y luego cruzarse de brazos mirando hacia el frente, cuando observe que ya se había tranquilizado me fije en que Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo asi que rápidamente le pegue un coscorrón en la cabeza lo que logro calmarlo dejándole un chichón en su cabeza y ganándome un reclamo de su parte.

– Naruto: Sakura chan porque hiciste eso?

– Porque no sabes quedarte callado Naruto baka

– Sasuke: no te ofendas dobe, pero no puedes mantenerte con la boca cerrada ni por 2 minutos.

– Naruto: que dijiste teme?

– Sasuke: dobe, aparte de hablador eres sordo

– ya paren los dos que estamos en plena clase.

Y ante mis últimas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio y dejaron que las presentaciones continuaran.

Unas horas después

La primera clase había terminado y junto a Naruto nos encontrábamos descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta que se me ocurrió algo.

– Naruto, que te parece si comenzamos ahora mismo con el entrenamiento

– Naruto: hablas enserio Sakura chan, por mi encantado, dime que debo hacer.

– Has lo mismo que yo– y me puse en posición de flor de loto esperando que Naruto también la hiciera pero me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta de quien se venía acercando hacia nosotros.

– Naruto: a que vienes teme?

– Sasuke: oí que tendrían un entrenamiento y quería ver de qué se trataba

– Asi que quieres incluirte en él, no es asi?

– Sasuke: hmp

– Entonces siéntate a mi derecha y has lo mismo que hago yo, entendido?

– Naruto: pero Sakura chan, porque lo dejas entrenar con nosotros?

– Por la misma razón que te estoy ayudando a ti, es para que se hagan más fuertes y puedan seguir el camino que ustedes elijan

– Sasuke: podemos empezar? –sonando impaciente

– Esta bien– al ver que ambos chicos ya me habían imitado comencé a darles instrucciones–primero normalicen su respiración, después intenten expulsar su chacra tal y como lo hare ahora–y en ese momento de mi cuerpo comenzó a salir una energía verde y rosada que era fácilmente visible y comencé a darle la forma de una flor de Sakura que se materializo completamente y después de un simple sello se fragmento y se convirtió en varios cristales dejando sorprendidos a Naruto y a Sasuke– bueno ahora inténtenlo ustedes –

Cuando ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos inmediatamente me sorprendí al observar lo que estaban creando, el chacra de Sasuke comenzó a tomar la forma del símbolo del clan Uchiha mientras que el de Naruto tomo la forma de un zorro, cuando ambos abrieron los ojos se sorprendieron pero para dar por terminado el entrenamiento formaron el sello que yo antes había hecho y las figuras de chacra que habían hecho se fragmentaron pero al caer sobre los que yo había creado un brillo comenzó a emanar de los fragmentos de los 3, después de que el brillo desapareciera, en el suelo pude apreciar que habían tres cristales diferentes y como metidos en un trance los 3 cristales fueron recogidos por nosotros, cuando los tres tuvimos un cristal en nuestras manos lo guardamos en nuestro bolsillo y después de eso, ninguno volvió a hablar sobre el tema durante todo el tiempo que transcurrimos en la academia

Continuara

Disculpen el retraso es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente, intentare subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.


	6. Una amistad presente pero ausente

Una amistad presente pero ausente

Ya habían transcurrido 5 años desde la masacre del clan Uchiha. En cuanto a lo acontecido durante estos años solo resalta la extraña amistad que se había creado entre Sasuke, Naruto y yo ya que a pesar de lo poco que hablábamos entre nosotros no sentíamos incomodidad al estar entre los 3, bueno según lo que he captado por las miradas de los chicos. En cuanto a los entrenamientos ya no los hemos vuelto a hacer, al menos en grupo aunque Naruto de vez en cuando me pide algún consejo pero eso es todo, en cuanto a Sasuke solo lo veo en la academia o en algunos paseos que hago por konoha ya que gracias a la ayuda del rubio ya me conocía de memoria la aldea, sobre todo la ubicación de ichiraku ya que Naruto insistía en inculcarme la enseñanzas del ramen pero me encargue de dejarle claro que yo prefería el arroz con curry a lo que él me hizo toda una escena pero termino accediendo a dejar de molestarme con el tema. Hoy era un viernes como cualquier otro pero cuando las clases terminaron justo cuando me dirigía a casa observe a Naruto conversando con un chunin con aspecto sospechoso asi que use un jutsu de camuflaje y me acerque para escuchar la conversación, cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar que el supuesto ninja de konoha le aconsejaba robar el pergamino sagrado para mejorar sus habilidades y Naruto acepto la idea sin saber las consecuencias que esto podría traerle a él y a la aldea, sin perder tiempo me dirigí a la torre del hokage para informarle cuanto antes la noticia. Entre de golpe a la oficina del hokage quien me miro impresionado por la interrupción tan abrupta, ya que me conocía bastante para saber que se trataba de una situación grave si entraba de forma tan apresurada a su despacho, apenas entre observe que se encontraba solo en su despacho y después de cerrar la puerta le dije lo que había escuchado, añadiendo el nombre del shinobi "misuki" quien era el causante de todo esto pero, la mayor sorpresa me la lleve cuando el hokage me dijo unas palabras

– Hokage: bien hecho al venir a contármelo Sakura, espero no te moleste pero quiero ver cómo es que Naruto resuelve este problema, si vemos que no podrá hay intervendremos, cuento contigo para proteger a Naruto en caso de que ocurra algo

Y ante esas palabras que podía hacer, sin más hice una reverencia y comencé a buscar el chacra de Naruto dándome cuenta de que pronto anochecería me apresure a su ubicación al percibir su chacra, pero al llegar ya era de noche y observe como Naruto estaba llorando detrás de un árbol abrazando al pergamino mientras Iruka sensei hablaba de él, cuando me di cuenta de que Misuki atacaría a Iruka ya estaba lista para intervenir pero un movimiento del rubio detuvo mi acción, fue cuando observe que en unos cuantos segundos Naruto había llegado hasta Iruka sensei y se había interpuesto entre Iruka sensei y el shuriken gigante recibiéndolo por la espalda para que luego aparecieran sientas de réplicas del rubio por toda el área sorprendiéndome y sacándome una sonrisa ya que Naruto había conseguido superarme en el número de clones que podía invocar. Después de observar como todos los narutos dejaban en pésimas condiciones a aquel criminal, baje del árbol al observar que ya estaba amaneciendo y me acerque hacia Misuki y lo cargué como un costal de papas en mi hombro mientras me acercaba hacia Naruto sin ser notada por el mismo ni tampoco por Iruka hasta que tosí intencionalmente llamándoles la atención.

– Disculpen pero necesito regresar el pergamino y entregar a este traidor, Naruto serias tan amable?

Y Naruto extrañado me hizo una pregunta que ya veía venir

– Naruto: porque estás aquí Sakura chan? , además no puedo entregarte el pergamino asi como asi.

– Para que sepas Naruto, a mí se me ordeno llevarle el pergamino a hokage sama junto con el traidor, además creí haberte dicho que no hicieras tantas estupideces ya que no de todas te podrás librar y por cierto lo mejor será que vayan al hospital para que les revisen sus heridas –

Y me dispuse a dar media vuelta y desaparecer de la vista del sensei y de Naruto, apareciendo en poco tiempo en el despacho del hokage entregándole tanto al criminal como al traidor, retirándome de su despacho respetuosamente después de recibir unas gracias de su parte

Cuando estaba por entrar a mi departamento recordé que tenía algo que hacer y me dispuse a buscar lo que tanto había buscado en todo el año, cuando llegue a la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel de mis manos me quede enamorada de lo que veía, era una gran casa que le hacía competencia a la del jefe del clan Uchiha, después de contactar con la dueña del recinto acordamos un contrato y después de entregarle el capital, recibí la escritura que me identificaba como la nueva dueña de este recinto, el departamento en el que había estado viviendo aunque quedara al lado que el del rubio no me era muy cómodo por lo que decidí que me compraría una con más espacio pero, aun me quedaba algo por hacer asi que fue hacia el más cercano sintiendo el chacra de ellos, cuando llegue con el primero una gota me salió en la sien al observar como un rubio hiperactivo ya llevaba como el 13avo plato de ramen a lo que suspire resignada y me le acerque sentándome a su lado

– Naruto: Sakura chan, que haces aquí?

– Vine a proponerte algo Naruto y espero que aceptes

– Naruto: pues tienes toda mi atención– dijo mientras dejaba el plato de ramen y me miraba atentamente

– Iré a grano, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo a mi nueva casa

– Naruto: QUEEEE?

– Si sigues gritando asi retirare la oferta

– Naruto: no, espera Sakura chan, estás hablando en serio?

– Siempre hablo en serio Naruto, y dime que decides?

– Naruto: por supuesto que acepto, enseguida empaco mis cosas y pasas por mí a las 8 para enseñarme la casa– dijo poniéndose de pie y después de despedirse se fue corriendo dejando una enorme nube de tierra a su paso

– Disculpe, yo pagare la comida de mi amigo– le dije al cocinero que se quedó con la mano extendida por donde Naruto se había ido pero al escucharme relajo su expresión y me agradeció por el detalle pero lo rechazo diciendo que Naruto ya podría pagarle otro día

Luego de aquello me dirigí hacia el último que se encontraba entrenando y conociéndolo se me ocurrió una idea

– SASUKEEE

– Sasuke: que quieres molesta? – claro, Sasuke después de todo también me puso un mote a mi algo molesto pero ya me había acostumbrado

– Que tal una breve batalla– le dije para que picara el anzuelo sabiendo que era su punto débil

– Sasuke: Por mi bien, me hacía falta enfrentarme a alguien para poner en prueba mi nueva técnica

– Pero será con una condición, el que gane podrá darle una orden al que pierda, la cual el perdedor tendrá que obedecer sin rechistar, aceptas?

– Sasuke: obviamente, no sé qué es lo que te hare hacer

– Estas muy confiado Sasuke, espero que no te arrepientas– y dicho esto me puse en posición de batalla siendo seguida de Sasuke, fue cosa de un segundo pronunciar al mismo tiempo "ya"

Sasuke apareció detrás de mí usando una muy buena velocidad pero logre evadir el golpe agachándome para luego usar una de mis piernas e intentar botar a Sasuke con ella pero el reacciono a tiempo saltando para luego caer suavemente al frente de mí, la batalla fue completamente de taijutsu a excepción de que Sasuke de un momento a otro comenzó a formar una especie de esfera con su chacra y por puro instinto cree una barrera, que de no ser por ella estaba segura de que Sasuke me hubiera ganado pero al lanzar esa esfera la barrera la recibió de lleno pero aun asi no la daño ya que la esfera fue completamente absorbida por mi barrera, cuando desvanecí la barrera Sasuke quedo arrodillado en el suelo debido a que la técnica anterior, utilizaba la mayor parte de su chacra dejándolo exhausto y sin poder continuar, me fui acercando lentamente a él y ante la sonrisa que se le fue marcando en el rostro le ofrecí mi mano que el acepto ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

– Sasuke: y bien molesta, que es lo que debo hacer?

– Te vendrás a vivir conmigo a mi nueva casa, es muy amplia y practica estoy segura de que te gustara, pasare por ti a las 8, por ahora empaca tus cosas y no aceptare peros Uchiha– dije recordándole el trato que habíamos hecho

– Sasuke: está bien, un trato es un trato

Y después de esas palabras ambos nos fuimos por caminos diferentes, lo primero que hice al llegar a mi nuevo hogar fue limpiar y colocar los muebles y utensilios que utilizaríamos, además de preparar sus habitaciones con el gusto de cada uno, sus habitaciones tenían un balcón que les daba una buena vista de la aldea y de la luna. Además de que tenía un patio trasero enorme el cual tenía un pequeño campo de entrenamiento y hasta una armería además de muchas otras cosas que seguramente les gustaría a ese dúo.

Cuando observe que solo faltaban 10 minutos para ir a buscarlos use el jutsu clones de sombras y cree dos clones los cuales se retiraron sin decir palabra alguna al ya conocer su misión, unos 10 minutos más tarde apareció Sasuke en la entrada admirando el lugar que desde ese día seria su hogar, apenas llego comencé a enseñarle la casa y su cuarto a lo que según pude ver quedo conforme además de que la casa quedaba muy cerca de la academia pero toda conformidad se esfumo al observar a Naruto entrando por la puerta, quien estaba mirando asombrado todo a su alrededor sin notar la presencia de Sasuke, después de ordenarle a mi clon que le enseñara lo debido al rubio me dirigí a la sala de estar sentándome en uno de los sillones que había comprado recientemente siendo imitada por Sasuke quien no tenia una mirada de completa felicidad, por fin dignándose a hablar

– Sasuke: por que vino ese dobe aquí?

– Porque al igual que a ti los necesitaba cerca para poder estar más tranquila, además estoy segura de que vivir aquí les será de gran ayuda

– Sasuke: porque dices eso? – me pregunto extrañado

– Sígueme y lo averiguaras–dije mientras me ponía de pie y después de caminar un poco por los pasillos seguida de Sasuke abrí una puerta para que después de que encendiera las luces se pudiera apreciar una biblioteca bien completa y organizada–lo que ves aquí es lo que te ayudara a hacerte más fuerte

Y sin recibir respuesta por parte de Sasuke observe como se acercaba al estante con las palabras grabadas "katon" y entendí que queria comenzar enseguida por lo que le enseñe unos asientos para que no estuviera todo el rato de pie y después de despedirme me dirigí donde Naruto quien aún no se quería salir de su habitación y adivinen la razón, la habitación de los chicos estaba hecha a su gusto por lo que no debe ser muy difícil imaginar que la razón por la que el rubio no quiera abandonar su habitación sea porque básicamente todo lo que había en su habitación estaba relacionado con el ramen, incluso su cama tenía la forma de un plato de ramen, cama de la cual Naruto no se separaba ni con la aldea en guerra asi que mejor me retire para dejar al rubio con su felicidad, en cuanto el cuarto de Sasuke estaba decorada con armas mientras que su cama tenía la forma de un onigiri aunque uno bien gigante al igual que con la cama del rubio, gracias a kami que Sasuke no armo un alboroto como lo hizo Naruto, en cuanto a mi habitación estaba decorada con armas y pétalos de cerezo pero de muchas variedades mezclándose el normal con otros colores azules, rojas y negras dándole un extraño toque a mi habitación aunque mi cama tenía la forma de una flor pero solo yo o el hokage reconoceríamos el verdadero significado de aquel diseño.

tranquilamente me acerque a mi cama y me acosté perdiendo rápidamente contra el cansancio y entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo sumiéndose en un profundo sueño sin asesorarme de que una sombra había entrado por la puerta de mi habitación y al verme dormida solo me cubrió con una manta pronunciando muy sutilmente "molestia" para luego retirarse silenciosamente de mi habitación.

Continuara

Se preguntaran de donde Sakura saco todo ese dinero, el dinero en parte fue dejado por su padre en caso de que algo le pasara y como Shisui siendo familiar de ellos al morir también le agregaron otra suma, y hay que agregarle que Sasuke y Sakura al ser los últimos Uchihas de la aldea recibieron todo el dinero del clan guardado en los bancos de konoha por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse por el dinero por el resto de sus vidas


	7. Seremos el mejor equipo

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los chicos se vinieron a vivir conmigo pero aunque suene extraño nuestra relación no ha cambiado en nada y apenas nos vemos por los constantes entrenamientos que hacemos por separado, en mi caso he estado estudiando ninjutsu médico para que tanto Naruto como Sasuke no tengan que ir al hospital como rutina diaria. Este día me había levantado temprano ya que me desperté muy agitada debido a una pesadilla en donde presenciaba la muerte de todos los que conocía pero, era solo una pesadilla no?, no tiene nada que ver con el presente. Hoy teníamos que asistir a la academia y de mala gana fui a la cocina en donde no había nadie por lo temprano que era y les deje el desayuno y el almuerzo a ambos chicos para luego irme ya lista a la academia ya que en estas fechas prefería estar sola, cuando llegue no había nadie por lo que fui a mi puesto y saque un pergamino de mi mochila para estudiarlo detalladamente hasta que de repente escuche a mi lado el sonido de la ventana siendo golpeada, por lo que me di vuelta y sorprendida no dude en abrirla dando paso a un ave con plumaje negro que sostenía un pergamino en sus patas, apenas tome el pergamino el ave desapareció y después de cerrar la ventana me senté y abrí el pergamino encontrándome con un sinfín de sellos de retención de los cuales el más grande gano mi atención y después de liberarlo dio paso a una katana completamente negra a excepción de la hoja que era dorada. En la funda habían unos grabados dorados que decían Higeki que significaban "tragedia" y como si de manera automática se tratara retire mi primera katana de otro pergamino comprobando que ambas eran idénticas a excepción del color y de los grabados ya que la otra katana tenía grabado tenpu lo cual significaba "don natural" y después de contemplar a ambas katanas decidí guardarlas en el pergamino especial de armas en donde solo se encontraban la armas más poderosas de mi propiedad, solo teniendo 3 pero por su poder seria como poseer más de cien ya que la tercera espada me la había entregado Shisui al finalizar mi entrenamiento pero nunca he llegado a utilizarla.

Después de sellarlas en el pergamino, comencé a examinar el pergamino y al llegar al final había una nota que decía " espero que te sirvan y no pienses en el pasado, feliz cumpleaños" y debajo de eso decía "para evitarte problemas quema del papel" y tal como dijo de mi mano surgió una llama que comenzó a quemar el papel para no dejar nada segundos después, ya quemada la evidencia guarde el pergamino en mi mochila y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo antes. Ya habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos y ya casi todos estaban aquí a excepción del tardón de Naruto, justo cuando la clase iba a comenzar apareció por la puerta apurado y alcanzo a sentarse a mi lado justo cuando Iruka entro a la clase, este día los equipos genin se iban rebelar y cuando llego el turno del equipo 7 al primero que nombraron fue a Naruto, después me nombraron a mí para alegría del rubio y por ultimo a Sasuke quien no había dicho nada en todo lo que llevaba en el salón, Naruto esta vez no reclamo nada para sorpresa de todos y esta sorpresa se agrando cuando Naruto le extendió la mano a Sasuke diciendo "seremos el mejor equipo teme" y Sasuke sonriendo de lado le respondió el gesto con la mano para luego agregar " hmp, ni lo dudes dobe" y yo ya no me pude aguantar el silencio de la clase y puse mi mano sobre la de los chicos para decirles " no me excluyan que yo también daré lo mejor" y asi los tres volvimos a sentarnos pero sin quitar la sonrisa de nuestros rostros, incluyendo a Sasuke aunque la sonrisa de él era más disimulada, los equipos ya se habían publicado y ahora teníamos que esperar a que nuestro sensei viniera por nosotros.

Ya había transcurrido como una hora desde que el penúltimo equipo se fuera dejándonos solos en el salón, los tres no habíamos desaprovechado el tiempo y nos pusimos a estudiar distintas cosas, Naruto estudiaba su control de chacra, Sasuke estudiaba técnicas katon con ayuda de un pergamino aunque no los podía usar ya que aún estábamos en el aula de clases y yo estaba estudiando sobre el ninjutsu medico aprendiendo diversas cosas. Hasta que sentimos a alguien acercándose y Naruto nos dijo que deberíamos comprobar la habilidad de nuestro sensei a lo que asentimos y ante nuestra mirada interesada vimos a Naruto acomodar el borrador en la cabecera de la puerta para después sentarse a mi lado y observar como el borrador caía en la cabeza del ninja recién ingresado al salón. Cuando el ninja nos miró despreocupadamente comencé a alertarme ya que para que un ninja pudiera hacerse cargo de este equipo tenía que tener un alto nivel y al dejar que el borrador de pizarra cayera por su cabeza significaba que guardaba sus energías para situaciones importantes y después de analizar su aspecto recordé uno de los archivos que habían en la torre del hokage en donde estaba la misma persona llamada Kakashi hatake reconocido como el ninja copia por tener un sharingan en su ojo derecho más sus habilidades como prodigio desde temprana edad, era un ninja temido en el mundo shinobi además de que sería nuestro sensei, Salí de mis pensamientos cuando oí que decía "mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son unos idiotas" y rápidamente le respondí "y usted cayo en la broma de estos idiotas" y junto con mis tres compañeros sonreímos al ver la cara sorprendida del sensei que luego cambio a lo que parecía ser una sonrisa y nuevamente comenzó a hablar " vayamos a la azotea para presentarnos adecuadamente" y cuando llegamos a la azotea el comenzó a presentarse

Sensei : mi nombre es Kakashi hatake, mis sueños no tengo ganas de decírselos, lo que me gusta o disgusta tampoco se los diré y mis pasatiempos no tengo

Naruto: ahora me toca a mí, mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki, mi sueño es superar a todos los Hokages anteriores y que la gente me reconozca, me encanta el ramen, no me gusta el teme ni lo que tengo que esperar para que el ramen esté listo y mi pasatiempo es entrenar

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi objetivo es ayudar tanto a Sasuke y a Naruto a ser más fuertes y protegerlos a toda costa, me gustan los tomates y el arroz, odio la comida chatarra y muchas otras cosas, mi pasatiempo también es entrenar y mi meta es hacerme más fuerte para matar a alguien.

Y ante mis últimas palabras todos me quedaron mirando raro, incluso Sasuke pero luego de recuperarse de mis palabras comenzó a presentarse.

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, más que un sueño es una ambición la cual es matar a alguien, me gusta el arroz y los tomates y odio muchas cosas, mi pasatiempo también es entrenar.

Y ante las palabras de Sasuke se me oprimió un poco el corazón ya que él no conocía la verdad de lo que ocurrió y por eso ahora estaba buscando poder para matar a quien realmente fue quien le salvo la vida pero a sus ojos no se trataba ni más ni menos que de un asesino, Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a Kakashi sensei hablar sobre la prueba de mañana y de no almorzar, cuando desapareció fui hacia los chicos y les dije " no le hagan caso o se arrepentirán" y después de eso ninguno me replico nada y me fui a casa para preparar la cena ya que estaba segura de que ambos chicos llegarían hambrientos a casa.

Y el día transcurrió normalmente para mí esperando que el día de mañana fuera interesante


	8. una misión peligrosa Parte 1

Disculpen la demora, espero que les guste.

Una misión peligrosa Parte 1

Ya estábamos los tres reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a nuestro sensei que aún no se dignaba a aparecer y para no perder tiempo habíamos decidido entrenar un poco. Yo me encontraba sentada en el suelo concentrándome en la creación de un nuevo jutsu, Naruto estaba frente a mí en la misma posición pero liberando chacra para ayudarme con mí entrenamiento por una petición que le hice momentos antes y Sasuke estaba practicando los jutsus katon que aparecían en el pergamino, aunque en menor escala para no provocar tantos destrozos.

Ya llevábamos como una hora en nuestros entrenamientos cuando sentí que alguien venia y me pare de inmediato haciéndoles una seña a mis amigos para que se acercaran. Para eliminar las evidencias de nuestro entrenamiento me concentre y utilice un modo del jutsu que estaba creando para que todo el campo estuviera como nuevo borrando el pasto quemado para que después creciera uno nuevo, cuando termine los chicos me miraron satisfechos por el resultado del jutsu pero, luego sentimos que alguien nos observaba y vimos a Kakashi sensei con la mano levantada en forma de saludo.

–Kakashi: ¡Yo!

–Naruto: Kakashi sensei, es la segunda vez que llega tarde

–Kakashi: es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida, espero que estén listos para la prueba de hoy

–Sasuke: otra prueba?

–Kakashi: esta prueba consistirá en que me tienen que quitar estos cascabeles – dijo enseñándonos los cascabeles- si no lo consiguen los voy a amarrar a eso troncos y se quedaran sin almorzar mientras yo almuerzo frente a ustedes, entendido? Esto definirá su futuro como ninjas, pero si no consiguen aprobar la prueba volverán a la academia

–Sasuke: pero solo hay dos cascabeles y nosotros somos 3

(Pensamiento de los tres: esto es demasiado sospechoso)

–Kakashi: Bueno, comencemos

De forma rápida tome a Sasuke y a Naruto de las manos y me los lleve al interior del bosque ya que me había hecho una idea del objetivo de a prueba.

Chicos, el objetivo de esta prueba es trabajar en equipo, solo hay que pensar un poco para entenderlo. Por qué dividir a los genin en grupos de tres si después uno tendrá que irse, además para un genin enfrentarse frente a frente con un chunin es imposible y por eso hay que trabajar en equipo para conseguir los cascabeles, no les parece tentador vengarnos del sensei por llegar tarde?

–Naruto: y como lo hacemos?

–esto es lo que haremos…

Minutos después con Kakashi sensei

–Kakashi: al menos entendieron el concepto de ser cautelosos

–Naruto: Kakashi sensei, lo reto aquí y a hora – dijo mientras varias copias de el mismo se dirigían hacia Kakashi

(Pensamiento de Kakashi: bueno casi todos)

–Kakashi: primera lección ninja, taijutsu– y comenzó a acabar con los clones de Naruto mientras guardaba el libro en su bolsillo de armas, cuando el humo ya era lo suficientemente denso Kakashi dio un salto hacia atrás y cuando estaba a punto de ir hacia Naruto sintió que sus pies estaban siendo sujetados por dos manos que sobresalían del suelo e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto quien le había lanzado un shuriken, justo segundos antes de recibir el shuriken sintió que las manos ya no sujetaban sus pies y dio un salto para esquivar el ataque pero no espero que el shuriken que paso abajo se transformara en Sasuke quien rápidamente salto y tomo a ambos cascabeles sin ningún esfuerzo juntándose con sus compañeros quienes miraban sonrientes a su sensei.

–Kakashi: hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo pero, alguien debe volver a la academia- y justo cuando creyó que Sasuke le entregaría un cascabel a uno de sus compañeros vio como le lanzaba los dos cascabeles a él.

–Sasuke: todos trabajamos juntos asi que es injusto que uno se tenga que ir

–Naruto: o pasamos todos o no pasa nadie

–Porque…

–Los tres: ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO!

–Kakashi: felicidades, son el primer grupo de genin que han aprobado conmigo este examen

–Naruto: sii, ahora mi sueño de ser hokage está más cerca

–Sasuke: al final hacer equipo contigo no es tan malo dobe

–Naruto: dijiste algo teme amargado

–chicos, si dejan de pelear hago ramen y arroz con curry para almorzar– y por arte de magia ambos chicos se quedaron callados pero con una mirada de enojo en sus rostros.

–Kakashi: bien, los espero mañana para su primera misión como el equipo 7, los veo aquí a las 7 am–y apenas término de hablar término desapareciendo en una nube de humo

– bueno, volvamos a casa

–Naruto: si, ramen– y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado junto a mí por las calles de konoha hasta que llegamos a nuestra casa.

– Naruto, si me vuelves a arrastrar asi te aseguro que jamás volverás a comer ramen en tu vida

–Naruto: lo siento Sakura chan, no lo volveré a hacer

–Sasuke: mejor olvidémonos del tema y entremos que ya tengo hambre

(Pensamiento mío y de Naruto: Sasuke dijo eso?)

–está bien, esperen en la sala mientras les hago el almuerzo

Y después de un rato la cena ya estaba lista por lo que fui a llamar a ambos chicos pero no estaban en la sala y con mucha rapidez llegue al campo de entrenamiento observando a ambos chicos sentados en el suelo de este con heridas en su cuerpo por lo que cree un clon y lo mande a curar a Naruto mientras yo atendía a Sasuke

–Que ocurrió aquí?

–Sasuke: el dobe insistió en tener una batalla de entrenamiento contra mí pero, creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco

–Sakura: no tienen remedio–y apoye una mano en la espalda de Sasuke para luego formar un sello con mi otra mano causando que las heridas de Sasuke se sanaran por completo en unos segundos

–Sasuke: lo conseguiste? – dijo mirándose los brazos atentamente y refiriéndose a la técnica que acababa de usar

–Sakura: si, aunque con mucha práctica, ahora ve a almorzar antes de que el almuerzo se te enfrié

Y dirigí mi mirada hacia Naruto quien ya estaba caminando o más bien corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, no pude evitar recordar que unos días después del incidente con Misuki Naruto me había contado sobre su condición de jinchuriki pero para sorpresa de este yo seguí actuando normal con él y por pasar tiempo con el entrenando me di cuenta de la capacidad de curación que el poseía gracias al kyubi.

Cuando entre en el comedor observe lo diferentes que eran mis amigos, Naruto se encontraba engullendo por completo el ramen y Sasuke solo comía tranquilamente de sus onigiris y de la ensalada de tomate que había preparado.

Ya después de servirle unas 13 veces ramen a Naruto este al fin y estuvo satisfecho justo al mismo tiempo en que Sasuke terminaba de comer pero ambos me miraron como si dudaran de preguntarme algo

–Ocurre algo?

–Naruto: Sakura chan, últimamente has estado más seria de lo normal, a ocurrido algo?

–No sé si es correcto decírselos pero, conociéndolos mejor decírselos yo antes de que se enteren por si mismos ,Verán, en estos últimos días he sentido que nos han estado siguiendo pero me preocupaba lo que ocurriría si ustedes se enteraban.

–Sasuke: asi que era eso? , pues yo ya me había dado cuenta pero preferí quedarme callado

–Naruto: yo también me di cuenta ya que como ustedes saben soy un ninja sensor y pude sentir claramente los chacras que nos seguían, pero cuál es la razón?

–Por lo visto no me queda otra opción, síganme y no hablen en el camino

Dije mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca de la casa y sacaba un libro de cuentos infantiles para luego abrirlo y formar unos sellos ocasionando que el libro comenzara a brillar ante la atenta mirada de los tres y nos tele transportara al despacho del hokage en segundos.

Apenas aparecimos y observamos al hokage lamentándose por la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio pero, Sasuke tosió intencionalmente ganándonos la mirada del hokage quien al vernos se puso serio.

–Hokage sama, nuestras sospechas resultaron ser ciertas

Mis dos compañeros no entendían nada de lo que ocurría y se les notaba en sus caras

–Hokage: asi que raíz está detrás de esto después de todo, Sakura tienes mi aprobación para acabar con raíz desde este mismo momento, cuento contigo

–Hokage sama, le pido que cuide a estos dos mientras estoy en la misión, no tardare demasiado ademas ellos le pueden ayudar en su trabajo.

–Naruto: de eso ni hablar, somos un equipo y sea lo que sea que tengas que hacer, te ayudaremos

–Pero…

–Sasuke: Naruto tiene razón

–Está bien pero, harán exactamente lo que yo les diga entendieron?

–Naruto: entendido y escuchado Sakura chan

–Sasuke: hmp, pero primero nos pueden explicar que es raiz?

–Hokage: es una organización que se encarga de hacer los trabajos sucios de konoha pero, últimamente se han estado reportando casos de la desaparición de niños que pertenecen a clanes prestigiosos y es por eso que hemos estado sospechando de raíz y gracias a Sakura se ha comprobado que esas acusaciones son correctas, en resumen su misión será rescatar a esos niños y acabar con esta organización con ayuda de mis ambus de mayor confianza, Sakura lleva a tus compañeros para que les entreguen un traje, no queremos que los enemigos sepan sus identidades.

–Como ordene hokage sama

Y antes de irme junto a mis compañeros le di un consejo

–Sabe hokage sama?, los clones de sombras no solo sirven para pelear

Y me fui dejando al hokage feliz por tener la solución a sus problemas

Cuando llegamos a la base ambu les entregue un traje a cada uno y los deje en la habitación de al lado para cambiarnos, cuando Salí observe a ambos chicos con sus máscaras puestas, Sasuke llevaba la máscara de un águila mientras Naruto llevaba la de un zorro finalizando con la mía que era la de un tigre, ya estando los tres listos los guie por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la sala de reuniones en donde varios ambus estaban presentes observando al hokage que estaba al frente dándoles las ordenes de su siguiente misión.

Apenas termino de hablar todos los ambus abandonaron el lugar y me retire también siendo seguida de mis dos compañeros quienes no dudaban en dar cada paso, sacándome una sonrisa en mi rostro la cual fue borrada al ver a una persona venir hacia nosotros.

– ¡CUIDADO! – les dije pero ya era demasiado tarde, Naruto había sido atravesado por una espada en manos de un ambu raíz.


	9. Una misión peligrosa Parte 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Una misión peligrosa parte 2

–¡cuidado! – dije pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que Naruto había sido atravesado por una espada en manos de un ambu raíz pero, no era a Naruto a quien se lo decía si no que se lo decia al ambu raíz que no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Sasuke apareció por detrás y le propino un golpe en el cuello haciéndolo perder el conocimiento pero, justo cuando Sasuke iba a continuar ya sin el clon de Naruto acompañándonos se detuvo al verme lanzar un jutsu katon hacia el ambu raíz reduciéndolo a cenizas en tan solo unos segundos, ya recuperado de su asombro anterior siguió como si nada hubiera pasado y continuamos hacia la base de raíz.

Cuando estábamos por llegar le hice una seña a Sasuke y nos detuvimos para que luego Sasuke formara unos sellos que hicieron aparecer a una serpiente un poco mas grande que nosotros la cual tras recibir ordenes de Sasuke se sumergió en la tierra y nos fue creando un camino subterráneo hacia el lugar en donde mantenían a los niños cautivos, gracias al detector de calor de la serpiente no nos fue difícil llegar hacia un muro que mantenía por el lado contrario a los niños de los clanes prodigiosos de konoha.

Tras hacer desaparecer a la serpiente Sasuke me miro esperando a mi siguiente orden y yo solo le hice una seña para que retrocediera, tras haber hecho lo que le dije procedí a formar unos sellos para conectarme mentalmente con alguien del interior para que les dijera a todos los niños que se alejaran de la pared, después de haberlo hecho exitosamente me puse unos guantes que me ayudaban con el control de mi chacra y golpee lo suficientemente fuerte a la pared como para que se creara un agujero por el cual comenzaron a salir los niños, Sasuke tras recibir las ordenes de llevarlos a salvo hasta la aldea volvió a liberar a una serpiente que comenzó a cavar hacia el lado contrario que era la dirección de la aldea, confiando en Sasuke pase por el orificio que había creado y observe que aún quedaba un niño en la habitación, sin pensarlo ni un poco me acerque hacia el niño que aparentemente tenía como unos 4 años, gracias a las luces encendidas de la sala pude apreciar ciertas características del niño que me dejaron helada, el niño tenía el cabello rojo y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como los de nuestro clan pero, eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió sino que lo que en verdad me había sorprendido era la marca que llevaba en el brazo derecho, la marca que tenía era la misma que yo había heredado de mi padre y decidida a dejar ese tema para más tarde acomode al niño en mi espalda y este me miro con temor y yo para hacerlo sentir mejor le comencé a hablar.

–no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase, ahora volvamos a la aldea que el hokage debe estar preocupado por ti y los demás

Después de decirle aquello, el niño pareció tranquilizarse y comencé a correr hacia donde Sasuke se había ido con los demás niños pero, una explosión proveniente de arriba me interrumpió y sabiendo que el techo se derrumbaría en cualquier momento apresure el paso y comprobé que efectivamente el techo se había derrumbado pero yo ya estaba del otro lado por lo que seguí corriendo hasta que les di alcance a Sasuke y a los demás niños.

Sasuke al verme solo apunto hacia su bolsa de armas la cual se movía inquieta y tras un asentimiento de mi parte Sasuke saco un shuriken naranjo de su bolso y lo arrojó al suelo de donde segundos después apareció Naruto mirando a Sasuke con una expresión que ya me imaginaba ya que con las máscaras no podíamos ver nuestros rostros pero conociéndonos eso era lo de menos.

Ya después de haber trascurrido un tiempo caminando por el túnel creado por la serpiente esta desapareció dándonos paso hacia el exterior, los primeros en salir fueron Naruto y Sasuke ya que yo aún mantenía al niño en mi espalda quien se había quedado dormido, tras ver que los dos se volteaban relajados comencé a caminar siendo seguida por el grupo de los niños rescatados, cuando llegamos al centro de konoha vimos como el hokage nos observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y todos los niños a excepción del que llevaba en la espalda fueron corriendo hacia el hokage gritando de alegría por haber sido salvados, tras sentir movimiento en mi espalda observe que el niño ya se había despertado y como leyéndole el pensamiento lo baje para luego comenzar a hablarle ante la mirada extrañada de mis amigos que pude ver ya que ellos se habían quitado la máscara.

–mi nombre es Sakura haruno, cual es el tuyo? –dije mientras me sacaba la máscara dejando al niño con una mirada sorprendida a lo que yo lo mire extrañada–ocurre algo?

Y el niño comenzó a llorar al frente de mí para luego abrazarme dejándome sorprendida, luego de pasar un rato el niño se fue calmando y tras dejar el llanto comenzó a hablarme.

Niño–sabía que estabas viva, lo sabía–me dijo emocionado dejándome atónita pero, tras recuperarme tome rápidamente al niño en brazos y desaparecí de la vista de todos los presentes dejando a Naruto y a Sasuke muy extrañados por mi actuar.

En segundos ya me encontraba en el muelle en donde aprendí a hacer mi primer jutsu pero ese no era el momento de ponerme nostálgica sino que tenía que preguntarle varias cosas a ese niño pero él se me adelanto.

Niño–¿Por qué no usas tu verdadero apellido? – con eso él ya me había dejado al borde del desmayo, ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera?

–¿cómo sabes sobre mi verdadero apellido? – le pregunte asombrada

Niño: pues es obvio que sepa el apellido de mi hermana mayor–me dijo como si nada

–¿cómo que hermana mayor?, que yo recuerde soy hija única– ahora sí que estaba bien enredada, acaso tenía un hermano?

Niño: es normal que no lo sepas, papa pudo no habértelo dicho

Pero, no entiendo eso de que eres mi hermano

Niño: déjame explicártelo, antes que nada mi nombre es Daichi y en mi interior también corre la sangre Uchiha de nuestro padre, veras. Mi madre me conto que nuestro padre y ella se conocieron en una misión en donde padre la "salvo" por asi decirlo, ya que mi madre solo estaba cumpliendo con una misión de su aldea pero padre lo malinterpreto al ver a muchos hombres rodeándola y los derroto en un parpadeo, ella me dijo que apenas se vieron de frente fue amor a primera vista y bla bla bla, no me quiso explicar mucho de cómo nací pero si me conto que tenía una hermana llamada Sakura de la cual padre jamás dejaba de hablar por lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, y también me dijo que tú te habías ido de viaje para hacerte más fuerte, mamá pasaba contándome historias sobre ustedes pero aun asi yo quería conocerlos aunque no podía dejar a mi madre sola, más tarde mi madre murió por una enfermedad natural y por eso decidí venir pero, un anciano al verme dijo que mis ojos le serian útiles y me encerró en ese lugar tan horrible, a medida que se iba llenando de niños aproveche de preguntarles sobre el clan Uchiha pero un niño me dijo que había sido masacrado y por eso no quise moverme de la habitación aunque después tú me salvaste y eso me hace admirarte más.

–si no te hubiera visto esa marca–dije apuntando a su brazo derecho–no te hubiera creído pero, con tenerla es prueba suficiente de que en verdad somos hermanos aunque déjame aclararte algunas cosas

Daichi– ¿aclararme? , ¿qué cosas?

–primero, no le digas a nadie que eres un Uchiha ya que eso te pondría en peligro por eso desde hoy usaras mi apellido falso. En segundo lugar vivirás conmigo junto con otros 2 chicos de los cuales uno es oficialmente el ultimo Uchiha de la aldea y para terminar comenzaras a ir a la academia básica en donde aprenderás lo básico de ser un ninja pero aun asi te hare entrenar en casa para que seas digno de poseer esa sangre y el doujutsu del clan si llegas a desarrollarlo.

Daichi: l…lo que digas–me dijo con una mirada atemorizada–pero que es un doujutsu?

Mira atentamente que solo te lo enseñare una vez y más vale que no hables de esto con nadie más que conmigo– dije al momento en que cerraba mis ojos y los habría enseñándole el sharingan con las tres aspas para luego volver mis ojos a la normalidad.

Daichi: e…es increíble, yo también quiero hacerlo hermana, por favor enséñame– me decía mientras me miraba esperanzado y no pude reprimir la sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro al escuchar la forma en que me llamo.

Lo hare cuando comiences a ir a la academia, ni antes ni después, ahora volvamos que el hokage debe estar preocupado, más tarde le contamos la verdad, por ahora has como que me habías visto en fotografías de mamá y me viniste a buscar después de su muerte al no tener a donde ir, la marca de nacimiento que tenemos en nuestro brazo es la prueba suficiente de que somos hermanos

Daichi: pero yo no te he visto ninguna marca en tu brazo

Es que siempre la llevo oculta ya que algunas personas conocían esta marca por mi padre, es por eso que solo el hokage debe verla asi que por ahora ponte esto–le dije colocándole un pañuelo tapándole la marca.

Ya cuando volvimos observamos a todos los niños siendo abrazados al menos por un integrante de su familia y a los chicos conversando con el hokage probablemente sobre mi inesperada desaparición, cuando comencé a caminar hacia ellos me di cuenta de que Daichi seguía observando a los otros niños y decidida lo tome en brazos y lo senté en mis hombros dejándolo estupefacto a él y a los chicos junto con el hokage quien me dirigió una mirada significativa que era como "más tarde me cuentas", ya recuperados de mi anterior acción los chicos se me acercaron y comenzaron a llenarme de preguntas que mi hermanito rápidamente elimino

Daichi: ya paren o mi hermana se va a desmayar con tantas preguntas que le hacen

Sasuke/Naruto: ¿hermana? –dijeron ambos chicos asombrados y yo solo me dedique a decirle a mi nuevo hermanito

Daichi estos son los 2 chicos de los que te hable, hoy dormirás conmigo en mi cuarto y mañana te preparare tu habitación, mañana iremos al despacho del hokage a darle el reporte de los acontecimientos, por ahora vayámonos a dormir ¿te parece?

Daichi: está bien

Y antes de que Naruto y Sasuke pudieran decir algo Sakura se había ido otra vez pero esta vez para no volver asi que resignados los chicos también se retiraron ya que de por si la misión los había agotado un poco y de paso los tres recordaron que tendrían una misión con Kakashi sensei.

–––––––––––––––en la base de raíz–––––––––––––––––––

En la base de raíz el sonido que reinaba era el de las armas al chocar entre si, todos los cadáveres que hay habían eran pertenecientes a los ambus de Danzo asesinados por ni mas ni menos que por el pétalo ensangrentado de konoha nombrada asi por su pelo blanco que siempre se teñía de rojo en el momento de matar a sus enemigos pero, nadie sabía dos cosas muy importantes sobre esta asesina, la primera era que en vez de disfrutar con las muertes de los demás a ella la entristecía y tras esa mascara no era solamente sangre lo que sobresalía sino lagrimas que liberaban el dolor y la sangre derramada por ella misma hacia sus víctimas, aquella ninja de mediana estatura al terminar de exterminar al líder de raíz no soltó mas lagrimas ya que aquel ser que tan frágil aparentaba ser era el que había llevado a muchos a su propia muerte y tras salir de aquel edificio que tantos cadáveres contenía basto solo un simple jutsu para hacerlo desaparecer, para luego revelar su segunda verdad, aquella chica que tras una máscara se escondía se la quitó haciendo cambiar su color de cabello dando a conocer un cabello rosado que seguía manchado con sangre y unos ojos rojos que de un momento a otro se volvieron verdes, después de haber contemplado a la luna llena, la joven desapareció dando a entender que solo fue un clon el que acabo con toda una organización peligrosa.

–––––––––––de vuelta con Sakura––––––––––––––––––––––––

En estos momentos se encontraba una joven peli rosa recostada en su cama con los ojos cerrados siendo acompañada por un pequeño niño que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente pero, de un momento a otro los ojos de la joven peli rosa se abren mostrando aquellos ojos rojos que se asemejaban a los de un demonio y sin haber parpadeado un poco pronuncio

Mañana será un día muy interesante

Y tras terminar de decir aquello los ojos de la joven se volvieron a cerrar dándole el descanso que tanto necesitaba.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	10. Engaños necesarios

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a excepción de Daichi.

Engaños necesarios

–mmm…– dije mientras sentía que alguien me zarandeaba, sin aguantar ni un minuto más me levante de golpe y le mande una mirada molesta a Daichi que era el que me había despertado, pero aun con esa mirada que le mande seguía mirándome extraño, era como si me estuviera implorando algo.

Daichi: hermana, tengo hambre – me dijo con ojos de cordero degollado

–está bien, que quieres comer? – le dije sin rodeos ya que después tendríamos que darle una explicación al hokage y era mejor hacerlo temprano ya que aún no le entregaban el papeleo.

Daichi: cualquier cosa que me hagas estará bien – me dijo con simpleza y rápidamente me puse de pie para encaminarme a la cocina siendo seguido por Daichi quien recién ahora inspeccionaba la casa con una mirada fascinada.

Cuando llegue a la cocina le dije que se sentara mientras le hacia el desayuno, ya después de unos minutos cocinando, le serví un plato de onigiris rellenos con un ingrediente especial. Apenas lo probo una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro y comenzó a comer tranquilamente pero notándose el gusto que tenía por esa comida.

Justo cuando íbamos a salir hacia la torre del hokage apareció Sasuke y al vernos a Daichi y a mi juntos me dirigió una mirada que me exigía explicaciones por lo de ayer, soltando un suspiro comencé a explicarle.

–Siento lo de ayer, pero solo te diré que encontré por pura casualidad a un hermano que ni conocía – ante lo dicho Sasuke me quedo mirando como un bicho raro pero ambos sabíamos que cada uno tenía el derecho de tener secretos aunque claro menos el hablador de Naruto ya que no podía quedarse callado ni por dos minutos– los almuerzos y los desayunos están listos, en cuanto a la misión de hoy, solo mandare a un clon ya que tengo otros asuntos, no le digas a nadie lo del clon, mucho menos a Naruto.

Sasuke: me conoces lo suficiente, sabes que puedes contar conmigo e incluso con el dobe de Naruto.

–lo sé, gracias pero tengo que irme, procura no quemar la habitación de Naruto al despertarlo– y después de decirle aquello y ver una sonrisa socarrona de su parte desaparecí en una nube de humo para luego aparecer junto a Daichi fuera del despacho del hokage.

Toque la puerta ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano y tras recibir un adelante por parte del hokage entre siendo imitada por mi hermano, el hokage se puso serio al vernos entrar y para no alargar tanto las cosas comencé a relatarle los hechos pero omitiendo ciertas partes.

Después de haberle relatado los hechos comencé a hablarle sobre mi hermano

–disculpe hokage sama, pero me gustaría que mi hermano también ocultara su verdadera identidad.

Hokage: opino lo mismo Sakura, pero será complicado ocultar su herencia Uchiha poseyendo esos ojos, además Sasuke no se los ha visto ya?

–no será problema ya que me asegure de cambiar el color de los ojos de Daichi utilizando la técnica de transformación, recién pasamos a su despacho sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad es por eso que usted y yo somos los únicos enterados de su linaje.

Hokage: entonces no habrá ningún problema, desde hoy será Daichi Haruno y a partir de mañana asistirá a la academia ninja especial para menores prodigiosos.

–en cuanto a eso…, me gustaría que Daichi estuviera con niños normales, en cuanto a su entrenamiento de eso me encargare yo.

El hokage rara vez escuchaba a Sakura negándose a una de sus órdenes y debido a lo que le debía por no haber podido salvar a su clan, accedió.

Hokage: está bien, pueden retirarse

–muchas gracias hokage sama – después de haberme despedido tome a Daichi de la mano y pude notar un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas pero rápidamente desapareció para dar paso a una mirada emocionada

Daichi: si mañana comienzo a la academia significa que mañana me entrenaras– me dijo todo emocionado a lo que no pude reprimir una sonrisa sincera, sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse

–sí, asi que prepárate pero eso será mañana, hoy visitaremos un lugar muy especial para mí y que seguramente también lo será para ti

Ya llevábamos caminando un buen tiempo aunque Daichi no tenía problemas en caminar por la calle ya que sus ojos ahora eran verdes y no negros gracias al jutsu de transformación haciéndonos más parecidos.

Me detuve de golpe y Daichi me miro con cara de no creérselo, la razón era que estábamos al frente de un cementerio, pero no era uno cualquiera ya que en el solo habían miembros de nuestro clan, y reanudando mi caminar nuevamente me detuve al frente de una tumba en especial que tenía grabada en ella "Kisashi Uchiha" "lema: jamás abandono a un amigo" mi cara se ensombreció y solo pude decir

–Daichi, aquí esta nuestro padre– al darme la vuelta pude ver a Daichi con la cabeza inclinada ocultando su rostro pero aun asi pude ver algunas lágrimas caer al suelo, me acerque y lo abrase dejando que liberara toda su tristeza, ya había transcurrido unos minutos y Daichi ya se encontraba calmado pero con los ojos rojos y no por el llanto si no porque el había despertado el sharingan e irónicamente lo hizo en una situación parecida a la mía.

–Daichi, acabas de despertar el sharingan pero ahora que sabemos que lo puedes activar tendremos que dedicarnos a entrenarte en su uso para que puedas controlarlo

Daichi: está bien, pero como devuelvo mis ojos a la normalidad

–te diré lo mismo que papa me dijo al despertarlo, solo recuerda el color de tus ojos y piensa en que quieres recuperarlo– al parecer Daichi me hizo caso ya que cerró los ojos y después al abrirlos volvieron a ser los ojos negros que yo recordaba pero no tarde mucho en aplicarle el jutsu de transformación para cambiarle el color de sus ojos a verdes.

Daichi: me gustaría dejarle flores…

–de eso yo me encargo– y aprovechándome de los elementos heredados de mi madre use el elemento madera para que todo el lugar se convirtiera en un campo floreado pero para no arriesgarme tome a Daichi rápidamente y después de despedirnos de las tumbas desaparecimos del lugar en un parpadeo.

Seguidamente ya nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa pero un ligero estremecimiento en el suelo me alerto y Salí corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, apenas cruce la puerta me sentí desfallecer ahí mismo, que hacia el aquí? Era la única pregunta que tenía en mi mente

Continuara…

Quien creen que es esa persona misteriosa?

Sus opiniones también pueden cambiar la historia

Lamento la tardanza pero el colegio me ha mantenido muy ocupada, intentare subir los próximos capítulos lo más pronto posible.


	11. una visita inesperada

Una visita inesperada

–Que haces aquí? , alguien te podría ver – fue lo único que pude pronunciar al verlo parado como si nada.

– ¿?: Acaso no querías que viniera? , me pediste que viniera sin darme ningún motivo y asi me tratas– dijo con voz lastimera y exagerada.

–en primer lugar te pedí que pasaras desapercibido y en segunda como se te ocurre venir tan despreocupado, si te ven estaremos metidos en un lio tremendo– dije perdiendo el control y recién en ese instante recordé que Daichi estaba a mi lado mirando curioso a aquel hombre que no era ni nada menos que nuestro primo Shisui que se salvó por los pelos de morir en aquel precipicio.

–Flash back–

Estaba recorriendo los antiguos territorios del clan Uchiha rememorando lo acontecido en estos días, pare en seco al llegar al lugar en donde Shisui se había lanzado, pero el sonido de unos pájaros llamo mi atención y al asomarme por el precipicio me quede perpleja ya que justo colgado de una rama estaba el cuerpo de Shisui siendo picoteado por unos pájaros y al escuchar unos improperios algo débiles de su parte me apresure a sacarlo de ahí para llevarlo a mi antigua morada y ver su estado.

Al principio Shisui no me reconoció ya que no podía ver, pero al escucharme logro calmarse y me explico que por suerte o des fortunio los tirantes de su espalda quedaron enganchados en una rama bien resístete que termino salvándole la vida, después de vendarle los ojos y recostarlo en mi cama para que descansara, Salí corriendo directamente al hospital en busca de una de sus enfermeras más prestigiosas, ingrese sigilosamente sin ser notada por nadie y cuando al fin encontré a la indicada la metí en un genjutsu con mi sharingan para luego desaparecer junto a ella del hospital y aparecer rápidamente donde estaba Shisui, el procedimiento llevo 3 horas, pero valió la pena esperar debido a que gracias a esa doctora Shisui había recuperado sus dos ojos aunque tendría que esperar para volver a ver de nuevo, el primer ojo ya lo tenía en mi poder tras haberlo obtenido de Shisui mientras que el otro lo recupere al haber exterminado a danzo, gracias a esto es que Shisui podría volver a ver, pero para su mayor seguridad tendría que fingir estar muerto.

–Fin del flash back–

–lo mejor es que vayas a mi habitación, tengo algo que comentarte asi que apresúrate.

–Shisui: si mama, lo que tú digas– dijo mientras caminaba impasiblemente hacia el interior de la morada.

–Daichi: quien es hermana

– es nuestro primo, no se lo digas a nadie o estaremos en serios problemas

–Daichi: está bien– me dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia Shisui, seguramente para llenarlo de preguntas.

Al llegar a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue hablarle a Shisui de lo que estaba haciendo mi clon en estos momentos.

–Shisui, mi clon está a punto de borrarles la memoria a Naruto y a Sasuke–le solté de golpe, haciendo que este me mirara incrédulo.

–Shisui: estas segura de lo que haces? – me dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio

–lo estoy, les e influenciado mucho y si esto sigue asi estoy segura de que algo malo les pasara– lo que decía en verdad lo sentía, ellos eran muy importantes para mí y por eso no dejaría que algo malo les pasara, primero muerta.

–Daichi: y yo que monos pinto aquí? – dijo en un tono de reproche pero en el fondo estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, de eso estaba segura.

–Shisui: es cierto, ahora que lo pienso quien es este niño, saku?

–hmp, es mi hermano por lo que también es tu primo, anciano–creía saber lo que ocurriría a continuación pero ocurrió algo diferente.

Antes de que Shisui pudiera responder, mi hermanito comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

–Daichi: jajajajajajaja

–Shisui: ¡QUE NO SOY UN ANCIANO!

Al menos este último momento me animo un poco pero el entusiasmo tal como me había llegado se me iría al no tener de vuelta a mis mejores amigos nunca más.

Desde hoy, la Sakura Haruno que habían conocido Naruto y Sasuke, desaparecería junto con sus recuerdos y su hermandad para que solo ella recordara aquella amistad que desde hoy sería muy lejana.

–Notas de la autora–

Espero que les haya gustado

No hice que Shisui muriera ya que tendrá un roll muy importante en la historia.

Que opinan de lo que hizo Sakura?

Cómo será la Sakura del equipo siete?

Todo en el próximo capitulo

"un cambio muy notorio"


	12. un cambio muy notorio

Un cambio muy notorio

Con el clon de Sakura

–Naruto: Kakashi sensei ya demoro demasiado no creen?

–Sasuke: Sakura, estas segura de que nos cito aquí?

Pero justo cuando ellos se estaban volteando sintieron que se les iba la conciencia y lo último que pudieron hacer fue ver las lágrimas que su compañera derramaba antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

El clon de Sakura puso una mano en cada chico y tras usar una habilidad que hace poco había adquirido, les modifico los recuerdos para que ella desapareciera de sus recuerdos, quedando solo ellos 2 en ellos, pero para asegurarse también les borro los recuerdos de lo que aprendieron estando con ella.

Cuando termino su labor, los llevo a sus antiguos hogares y tras dejar todo en orden desapareció.

–Con Sakura–

–Shisui: en verdad le modificaste la memoria a Kakashi? – me dijo mirándome sorprendido.

–no fue tan difícil, solo tuve que meterlo en un genjutsu a través de su inseparable libro, lo demás fue pan comido.

–Daichi: y que haremos ahora?

–actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado, de hecho me costó un poco modificarle los recuerdos al hokage, pero conseguí hacer que se olvidara de las misiones y de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo por lo que desde hoy actuare como una chica normal ante los demás.

–Shisui: como que le cambiaste los recuerdos al hokage?, eso es imposible

–no lo es, solo tuve que enviar a un clon transformado en su nieto para hacerlo, aunque fue un poco vergonzoso.

–Daichi: no es justo, yo también quería participar–dijo haciendo un puchero

–cuando domines tu sharingan y puedas durar al menos 5 minutos contra Shisui te tomare en cuenta.

–Shisui: que cruel eres saku, ese niño ni siquiera podrá soportar 30 segundos luchando contra mí–me dijo apuntando con el dedo a Daichi a quien se le veía muy molesto.

–no te confíes Shisui, que recuerda de quien es hermano–le dije sonriendo de lado y ganándome un par de miradas muy diferentes, la de Shisui era de molestia seguramente debido a los recuerdos de nuestro primer entrenamiento mientras que la de Daichi era de confianza– mañana será un día muy importante asi que me iré a descansar a mi habitación, ustedes son libres de recorrer la casa y escoger una habitación pero está prohibido que se metan a la habitación de Naruto o Sasuke, nos vemos a la hora de la cena– y tras despedirme con la mano camine hasta llegar a mi habitación en donde segundos después de cerrar la puerta me deje caer de espalda y comencé a liberar lagrimas sin soltar ninguna clase de sollozo solo tapándome los ojos con el brazo ignorando la presencia de ambos chicos quienes me observaban preocupados pero sin interferir, mañana sería un día muy difícil, en especial al tener que ver a Naruto y a Sasuke comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

–a la mañana siguiente–

–Mmm….que hora es?–dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama y observaba el reloj– aún me queda tiempo–dije para después mandar a unos clones a la cocina mientras yo me daba un baño.

Al salir ya vestida fui directamente al comedor en donde me esperaba un delicioso desayuno junto con Shisui y Daichi quienes ya estaban comiendo sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, ya acostumbrada a esto debido a Naruto, le reste importancia y comencé a comer acabando en poco tiempo, después de lavarme los dientes, tome mi almuerzo y el otro se lo entregue a Daichi para luego llevarlo a la academia como costumbre por ser su primer día, después de dejarlo a cargo del sensei me fui a la entrada de konoha en donde me encontré a Sasuke recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, me sentía avergonzada de lo que haría, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Poco a poco me fui acercando hasta estar frente a él y le dije

–hola Sasuke kun, llevas esperando mucho tiempo? –casi me mordí la lengua pero me contuve

–hmp, quítate molestia– ok, eso no fue lo más molesto que me haya dicho pero tuve que seguir aparentando y baje la cabeza para irme a sentar en una banca que me quedaba cerca.

Más tarde llego Naruto quien al verme se me acerco bastante alegre y comenzó a hablar de varias cosas sin sentido, ya me estaba hartando y justo cuando iba a reclamar llego Kakashi sensei, quien solo levanto la mano saludándonos y nos dio su excusa de siempre.

Ya habíamos hecho varias misiones ridículas y gracias a los reclamos de Naruto esta vez la misión se trataba de escoltar a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna, la misión no me parecía tan complicada pero siempre hay que estar alerta.

Ya llevábamos un tiempo caminando cuando me percate de un charco de agua en el piso siendo que no había llovido en semanas, rápidamente me posicione al medio de los chicos para proteger al grupo en caso de una emboscada, pero al haberse dado a conocer los enemigos, Sasuke se adelantó y comenzó a luchar contra ellos y al ver que uno iba hacia nosotros y Naruto no reaccionaba me puse en guardia, pero Kakashi sensei reapareció después de su actuación quitándome un peso de encima al poder seguir aparentando ser una kunoichi débil.

Al haber acabado con ambos ninjas Kakashi comenzó a interrogar a Tazuna ya que unos ninjas especializados en asesinatos no era cosa para tomar a la ligera, justo cuando Kakashi nos ordenaba dejar la misión Naruto se clavó un kunai en la mano y lo convenció para seguir con la misión.

Después de haber pasado un rato caminando Naruto comenzó a lanzar kunai, casi dándole a un conejo blanco lo que era muy extraño (por su color) y ahí fue donde sentí una nueva presencia, y antes de mencionarlo Kakashi se me adelanto, agachándonos y esquivando por los pelos a una gran espada que al quedarse clavada en el árbol nos dio a conocer a otro enemigo llamado Zabusa, la pelea fue reñida pero no tuve necesidad de intervenir ya que Naruto y Sasuke se las ingeniaron con el enemigo dejándolo débil, aunque antes de poder terminarlo un ambu que a mi parecer era muy sospechoso se lo llevo para ocultar los secretos de su villa.

Seguimos caminando y llego un momento en que tuvimos que subirnos a un bote pero logramos llevar sano y salvo al señor Tazuna quien en agradecimiento nos ofreció hospedaje. Kakashi sensei había quedado muy débil por la batalla anterior y se quedó acostado en una habitación, yo había acompañado al señor Tazuna a comprar y me di cuenta de la mala condición del pueblo con solo verlo, el señor Tazuna me explico sobre gato y sus grandes fechorías llenándome de rabia.

Justo cuando íbamos saliendo de una negocio, un hombre intentó robarme, pero no contaba con que fuera una kunoichi (kunoichi que más le valía respetar o estaba muerto) y lo deje ir después de darle una lección y una mirada made in Uchiha.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Tazuna, los chicos me habían dicho que Kakashi se había despertado y nos quería a los tres reunidos, apenas llegamos y se nos resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca al ver a Kakashi sensei leyendo su tan preciado libro, pero dejo de hacerlo al vernos a los tres parados en la entrada, después de que nos contara sus sospechas sobre el ambu salimos al bosque para que nos enseñara a escalar árboles sin las manos, cosa que me sabía de memoria y prefería evitar para entrenar otras cosas.

Después de hacernos una demostración y pedirme que les explicara mejor sobre el chacra a los chicos, comenzamos con el entrenamiento, en donde demostré que era la más habilidosa con el control de chacra escalando hasta la cima del árbol, pero me molesto de sobremanera cuando Kakashi desprecio a los Uchiha, tenía tantas ganas de gritarles que yo era una, pero sabía que eso arruinaría todo y me contuve a mi pesar, fue en esos momentos que escuche una voz que desde hace tiempo no escuchaba

–Saki: como se atrevió a despreciar nuestro apellido, yo que tú me bajo del árbol, pero con el pie extendido hasta su rostro–

Ante aquel comentario solo pude formar una mueca burlesca ya que no era tan mala idea, pero no lo hice ya que tenía mejores cosas en la que gastar mi tiempo, fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió una idea.

–Kakashi sensei, puedo ir a entrenar a otro lado? , es que con estos dos me cuesta más concentrarme.

–Kakashi: bueno, pero espero que no sea una excusa para perder el tiempo.

–gracias Kakashi sensei– apenas termine de decir esto me fui corriendo lento para no levantar sospechas.

Ya me había adentrado lo suficiente al bosque, por lo que saque un pergamino de mi bolso y comencé a trazar unos sellos, al terminar una luz me envolvió y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciega, apenas los volví a abrir y me encontré con una especie de tigre gigante, solo que su color era entre dorado y naranjo lo cual era de mas muy extraño. El tigre al verme comenzó a hablar y ya conociendo que las invocaciones hablaban no me sorprendí hasta escuchar lo que me decía.

–tigre: mi nombre es Zuss y si consigues derrotarme mi lealtad será siempre tuya, pero si pierdes tu alma vagara por la eternidad en el infierno, aceptas el reto?

Me dejo prácticamente sin palabras, pero considerando que si ganaba tendría la lealtad de una gran invocación, acepte sin dudar aquella oferta ya que confiaba en mi poder. Justo cuando iba a comenzar a pelear el mismo tigre me extendió un pergamino, el cual mire dudosa hasta que aquel tigre de nombre Zuss volvió a hablar.

–Zuss: debes estar confundida asi que déjame aclararte que lo de recién solo fue una prueba, prueba que aprobaste fácilmente, el pergamino es solo el contrato para invocarme a mí o a criaturas inferiores de este mundo, ya que incluso algunas invocaciones requieren invocadores especiales como es tu caso. Yo soy una de las invocaciones más raras que se puedan obtener debido a la dimensión en la que estoy, los únicos que pueden llegar a este lugar son los que tienen un chacra similar al sabio de los seis caminos debido a que él fue quien me trajo a este lugar. Al escribir tu nombre con tu sangre en este pergamino, serás capaz de invocarme a voluntad sin necesidad de sellos, espero que pronto volvamos a vernos.–

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que desapareciera de aquel lugar, esta vez no fue luz lo que me envolvió si no que fue oscuridad. Para cuando desperté que encontraba acostada en el mismo lugar en que estaba antes, solo que a diferencia esta vez tenía el pergamino de Zuss extendido frente a mí, sin esperar ni un momento me mordí el dedo y comencé a escribir mi nombre con mi sangre en el pergamino y apenas termine, el pergamino desapareció en un puff y me fui a descansar a la cabaña debido a que estaba cansada.

Notas de autor

Perdón por la tardanza, la razón es que mi madre me tenía confiscado el computador por las notas, solo les diré que jamás de los jamases abandonare esta historia, solo dejare de escribir cuando este 100% terminada.

A todo esto ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Me gustaría que pusieran más comentarios ya que ellos me motivan a hacer los capítulos más largos e interesantes.

Incluso estoy considerando subir los capítulos según la cantidad de comentarios que reciba.

Si tienen ideas para esta historia no teman a decírmelas ya que podrían dar un giro a la historia jeje, bueno nos leemos pronto.


	13. Adiós actuación

Adiós actuación

Momentos después de llegar a la cabaña, me había quedado dormida mientras leía un pergamino sobre algunos jutsus que se transmitían a través de los genes y la sangre como el sharingan, pero algo que me había llamado mucho la atención era el hecho de haber otras habilidades sanguíneas que no conocía, como el elemento hielo o el cristal.

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue guardar el pergamino en mi bolso y Salí a contemplar el lago que había frente a la cabaña. La verdad solo quería sentarme y pensar en los hechos que habían ocurrido, pero antes de sumirme en ellos, un sonido a mi espalda llamo mi atención.

Cuando me di vuelta pude contemplar a Sasuke mirándome extrañado, pero sin dar señales de querer hablar. Solo me dedique a mirarlo unos segundos y volví a contemplar el lago para mantener mis emociones a raya, no es que fuera a ponerme a llorar ni nada, pero siempre que lo veo recuerdo lo que nunca podrá ser, al igual que con Naruto.

Ya aburrida de estar en este lugar, me levante sin prisa y camine hacia la cabaña pasando al lado de Sasuke quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima e hizo un comentario que me desconcertó.

–Sasuke: estas rara– dijo sin cambiar su semblante

–Quizás sea tu imaginación ya que por lo que veo estuviste entrenando mucho– y no mentía, ya que él estaba cubierto de tierra

–Sasuke: hmp

Con esto ya di por terminada la charla, por lo que seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña, pero al apenas llegar Naruto se me tiro encima alardeando sobre su gran logro, por lo que lo ignore y seguí caminando hasta llegar a nuestra habitación.

Lo único que quería era dormir, y no demore mucho en ceder ante mi deseo.

–A la mañana siguiente–

–mmm…–dije mientras me estiraba dándome cuenta de que era la única despierta. No tarde mucho en salir de la habitación de forma sigilosa ya que no quería despertar a los demás. Y apenas estuve afuera, me fui a correr por todo el bosque usando unas pesas para acostumbrarme a ellas. Cuando note que ya era la hora de almorzar, volví rápidamente a la cabaña sin tener las pesas puestas ya que no quería levantar sospechas.

La cena estuvo normal hasta cierta parte en donde Inari y Naruto se pelearon, la verdad preferí no decir nada y quedarme callada ya que conociendo al rubio, seguramente arreglaría sus problemas por el mismo.

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde y preferí descansar para prepararme para el día siguiente.

–En mis sueños–

Me encontraba en la zona en donde se llevaba a cabo la construcción del puente, pero mi pulso se comenzó a incrementar cuando observe a Naruto y Sasuke luchando contra Zabusa, desesperada comencé a correr hacia ellos pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no conseguía acercarme ni un centímetro, lo peor vino después, observe como Zabusa asesinaba a Naruto cortándolo por la mitad mientras Sasuke se quedaba paralizado por la escena, solo podía gritar ante tales escenas y justo cuando creí que se acabaría, vi a Sasuke cayendo inerte al suelo, debido a unas agujas lanzadas por el mismo ambu que se había llevado a Zabusa en su anterior encuentro, ya no podía evitarlo y comencé a llorar y gritar por el dolor de perder a mis mejores amigos frente a mis ojos, sumándose también el cuerpo de mi sensei en el suelo o lo que quedaba de él.

–Fuera del sueño–

Me desperté sobresaltada y Salí corriendo por la ventana, sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas y cuando estuve frente al lago vi en mi reflejo los ojos del mangekyo sharingan junto a la sangre que representaba mis lágrimas.

Regrese mis ojos a la normalidad y me quite la sangre del rostro, me quede mirando mi reflejo distraídamente hasta que escuche unos pasos a mi espalda, cuando me gire hacia el origen del sonido vi a Kakashi sensei observándome tranquilamente.

–Kakashi: estas bien?

–Sí, solo fue una pesadilla– y mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña me formulaba una pregunta en mi mente-

– (que acaba de ocurrir?)

– (Saki: tuviste una pesadilla, pero si no entrenas eso en verdad podría ocurrir).

– (gracias Saki, me esforzare para que eso no ocurra)

– (Saki: asi se habla, pero ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a invocarme fuera de tu mente no crees?)

– (hmp, supongo) – y después de esa breve charla regrese a la cabaña para desayunar.

–Kakashi: que fue lo que soñaste?

–Lo siento, pero preferiría no hablar de eso, solo fue una pesadilla–le dije sonriendo por la preocupación que me mostraba.

–Naruto: Sakura chan, que paso?

–solo tuve una pesadilla, no te preocupes

Al terminar de responderle vi que Sasuke no estaba, pero decidí no preguntar ya que seguramente aparecería más tarde.

–Naruto, puedo pedirte un favor?

–Naruto: claro, de que se trata?

–Quiero que me acompañes para darte algo, claro que Sasuke no ira, que dices?

–Naruto: cuenta con ello Dattebayo

–bien, entonces iremos después de comer al interior del bosque, haya te daré algo muy interesante.

Y asi fue como rápidamente terminamos de comer para internarnos en el bosque, cuando vi que ya nos habíamos alejado bastante tome asiento en el suelo y Naruto me imito iniciando una charla.

–Naruto: que es lo que vas a darme?

–Es algo que te ayudara mucho en el futuro – le dije entregándole un pergamino que Shisui me había dado especialmente para Naruto.

–Naruto: Que contiene? –dijo revisándolo

–ese pergamino contiene técnicas de sellado pertenecientes al clan uzumaki, las cuales son muy poderosas y temidas, quise entregarte esto porque no son muchos los uzumaki que quedan en el mundo, estoy segura de que te servirán.

–Naruto: wow, no sabía que mi clan fuera tan importante

–Pues te sorprenderías. Espero que esto se quede entre nosotros, Asi podrás sorprenderlos a todos. Ahora tengo algo que hacer, suerte con tu entrenamiento.

Y después de despedirme de Naruto, me fui hacia un lago más alejado para poder practicar la invocación de saki.

Cuando termine de entrenar me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde y decidí irme a casa lo antes posible, cuando llegue a la cabaña note que todo el mundo estaba dormido, apenas puse un pie en la habitación que compartía con los chicos y estos ya se estaban peleando en susurros

–Naruto: teme, te pateare el trasero dattebayo

–Sasuke: hmp, ni en tus sueños dobe

Y resumiendo asi se me fue la noche.

 **No es el capítulo más largo que he hecho pero espero escribir el enfrentamiento contra Zabusa en el próximo capitulo**


	14. La pelea en el puente

Naruto no me pertenece

 _ **La pelea del puente, encubriendo mis orígenes**_

 **Este día me había despertado más temprano de lo normal y aprovechándome de la hora, decidí entrenar en el bosque. Después de haber estado varias horas entrenando, me quede mirando al cielo con un aire extraño rodeándome.**

–Tengo un mal presentimiento– le dije a Saki que estaba frente a mí.

– Saki: lo sé, es mejor que regreses

 **Y** **después de despedirse desapareció en un destello de luz. Apenas desapareció, Fui rápidamente hasta la construcción del puente y cuando llegue, encontré a Sasuke y a Naruto peleando con el "ambu" que se había llevado a Zabusa anteriormente, Salí de mis pensamientos al ver a Zabusa a punto de asesinar al señor Tazuna, por lo que use una buena velocidad para interceptar su espada, sorprendiendo a todos por mi repentina aparición, pero más por el motivo de haber detenido su espada con mi katana sin demostrar ni un ápice de temor.**

 **En segundos Kakashi había mandado a sus perros para inmovilizar al verdadero Zabusa, desapareciendo por inercia a sus clones de agua para tener más chacra a su disposición e intentar liberarse de sus agarres.**

 **Apenas desapareció el clon que estaba frente a mí, Salí corriendo hasta donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke, estando el último nombrado en pésimas condiciones por lo que comencé a curarlo inmediatamente con mi ninjutsu médico mientras veía a Naruto expulsar parte del chacra del kyubi ante el enojo de que hubieran herido a su compañero, pero se detuvo sorpresivamente dándole tiempo al enemigo para interponerse entre el ataque de Kakashi y Zabusa, salvándole la vida a cambio de la suya.**

 **Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Zabusa ya se encontraba muerto al lado de Haku. Debido a las heridas causadas por el ejército de gato, pero no sin haberlos matado antes.**

 **Para mi alivio tanto Sasuke como Naruto no recordaban nada del uso de mi ninjutsu médico, el primero por estar inconsciente y el segundo por estar pendiente de su oponente.**

Pero para mi preocupación, ellos si recordaban que aparecí de la nada deteniendo a Zabusa con mi katana, por lo que no dejaban de interrogarme.

–Al frente del puente Naruto–

–Kakashi: misión completada, pero antes de volver a la aldea, me puedes explicar lo que hiciste en batalla Sakura?

–Naruto: es verdad, Sakura chan apareció de la nada y bloqueo completamente el ataque de Zabusa.

–Sasuke: hmp.

–bueno, la verdad es que se me ocurrió acumular mi chacra en los pies y mis brazos para aumentar mi fuerza y velocidad, es por eso que estuve entrenando a solas estos días. – **les dije intentando evadir el tema**

–Kakashi: veo que no perdiste el tiempo, espero que sigas progresando Sakura– me dijo apoyando una mano en mi cabeza y sonriéndome con su único ojo visible.

 **Me alivie al comprobar que se creyó mi explicación, y de esa forma nos fuimos de camino a konoha.**

 **Cuando faltaba poco para llegar oí a Sasuke preguntarle algo a Naruto**

–Sasuke: Ahora que recuerdo, que técnica fue la que usaste?

–Naruto: eh?, de que hablas teme – dijo haciéndose el desentendido

–Sasuke: no te hagas el tonto dobe, sé que hiciste algo para inmovilizar los espejos y poder entrar

–Naruto: bueno, utilice un jutsu que aprendí hace poco, pero aun no puedo usarlo correctamente

–Kakashi: de que jutsu estás hablando Naruto?

–Naruto: De este, SEIGEN NO JUTSU – y apenas puso sus manos en el suelo, un sello dorado se extendió a los pies de todos dejándonos inmovilizados a excepción de Naruto que solo formo una sonrisa zorruna y nos liberó. – es la primera vez que me resulta

 **Seguido de esto Kakashi y Sasuke cayeron inconscientes, lo otro fue que mi clon desapareció, ocasionando que saliera de mi escondite dirigiéndome hacia Naruto tranquilamente.**

–sabía que podrías hacerlo, pero no te conformes con tan poco, hazte mucho más fuerte para cumplir tu sueño, yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

–Naruto: te lo agradezco mucho Sakura chan, yo también estaré siempre para ti, no lo olvides dattebayo

–pero el problema será llevarlos a konoha, así que como soy una chica yo llevare a Sasuke mientras tu llevas a Kakashi sensei– dije mientras colocaba a Sasuke en mi espalda y comenzaba a correr siendo seguida por un Naruto transformado en el mismo, pero con más edad para poder cargar a un Kakashi inconsciente hasta la aldea.

 **Mientras íbamos pasando de árbol en árbol quise dejar en claro algunas cosas.**

–Naruto, si tuvieras que elegir entre estar seguro o proteger a tus amigos, que elegirías?

–Naruto: protegería a mis amigos, sin dudar en ningún momento aunque perder la vida sea el precio por hacerlo

 **Sonreí y pare de golpe al divisar a lo lejos las puertas de la aldea, había tomado una decisión y ya no habría vuelta atrás, ya podría arrepentirme más adelante. Rápidamente me situé al lado de Naruto y aun con Sasuke y Kakashi en las espaldas de cada uno, revertí el jutsu de la memoria que tenía en Naruto, casi cayendo del árbol inconsciente de no ser por Saki, quien apareció y lo tomo rápidamente teniendo cuidado con Kakashi.**

 **Al final solo atine a armar un campamento improvisado para dejarlos descansar, a Kakashi y a Sasuke les borre los recuerdos de la técnica de Naruto, haciéndolos creer que se desmayaron por su estado físico actual.**

 **Ya habían transcurrido 2 horas y Saki había vuelto a desaparecer, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuche unos quejidos por parte de Naruto, este apenas abrió los ojos y los fijo en mí para luego levantarse apresurado y abrazarme con mucha fuerza. Salí de mi ensoñación al sentir humedad en mi hombro y me sentí horriblemente culpable por haberle hecho esto a Naruto.**

–Naruto: No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, estoy seguro de que estuviste sufriendo mucho, no es así Sakura chan?. Jejeje, no puedo creer que me hayas borrado la memoria, es cierto que no quieres que salga lastimado, pero aun asi no debiste haberlo hecho.

–Sí, lo siento mucho– **no pude evitar disculparme ya que la culpa me estaba consumiendo**

–Naruto: bueno, no lo vuelvas a hacer ok?, por ahora no diré nada, pero algún día el tendrá que saberlo no crees? – **dijo mirando a Sasuke**.

– perdóname Naruto, pero preferiría que él no se entere nunca de nuestro pasado, aunque me termine odiando más adelante.

–Naruto: como te dije antes, siempre contaras conmigo Sakura, pero que te quede claro una cosa, no importa lo que pase, siempre seremos un equipo.

–cómo olvidarlo si siempre me lo recuerdas, es raro que no añadas el chan cuando te diriges a mí, sabes?

–Naruto: supongo, pero no soy el mismo inmaduro de antes. Ahora, esperaremos a que despierten o los llevamos asi a konoha?

–nos quedaremos aquí, prefiero que se despierten y se muevan por si mismos.

–Naruto: Puf, es tan típico de ti decir esas cosas, no puedo imaginarte de otra forma.

–Hm– **pronuncie mientras agradecía internamente por poder ser yo misma con alguien nuevamente.**

–Naruto: odio ese estúpido monosílabo, primero el teme y luego tú, ojala se hubieran leído el diccionario que les di, pero claro, en vez de leerlo lo quemaron como unos desquiciados.

–Naruto, Sasuke está despertando– **le dije para dar por terminada la charla**.

–Naruto: como si me importara, por mi dejábamos al teme donde mismo.

 **Ignorando lo dicho por Naruto**

–Sasuke: dónde estamos?

–estamos cerca de las puertas de konoha.

–Sasuke: y porque estaba inconsciente?

–Porque te desmayaste, al igual que kakashi sensei

–Sasuke: Y él cuándo piensa despertar

–Naruto– **encogiéndose de hombros** – si quieren yo lo despierto

–Sasuke: Podrás hacerlo, dobe?

–Naruto: claro que puedo teme, es pan comido

 **Y así Naruto se arrodillo al lado de kakashi, haciendo un amague de sacarle la máscara, pero kakashi sensei fue más rápido y despertó con la mano alzada, levantándose tranquilamente mientras nos miraba con su único ojo visible.**

–Kakashi: dónde estamos?

–estamos cerca de la entrada a la aldea, usted junto con Sasuke se desmallaron al haber gastado mucho chacra en la pelea contra Zabusa y es por eso que junto a Naruto los trajimos en nuestra espalda hasta aquí.

–kakashi: pues me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien como equipo, además veo que Naruto no ha hecho ningún berrinche, ha pasado algo mientras estábamos inconscientes?

–Naruto: bueno, la verdad es que en el camino hasta aquí, Sakura chan me conto sobre mi clan y sus habilidades, y la verdad es que me avergonzó mucho darme cuenta de mi comportamiento hasta ahora.

–Sasuke: Tu clan?

–kakashi: es natural que no sepas nada, ya que el clan Uzumaki desapareció hace mucho tiempo, me sorprende que Sakura sepa sobre ellos.

–bueno, es que siempre voy a la biblioteca para saber cosas nuevas y en uno de esos libros apareció el clan Uzumaki.

–Kakashi: bueno, cambiando de tema creo que deberíamos regresar a la aldea

–Naruto: concuerdo con usted, hace mucho que no como ramen. Así que no perdamos más tiempo, EN MARCHA!

–Sasuke: Hm, nunca cambiaras.

–bueno, konoha está cerca así que mejor nos apuramos

 **Después de recoger todas las cosas, kakashi y Sasuke se pusieron al frente mientras que yo hablaba con Naruto sobre lo que ocurriría a continuación.**

–Naruto: Sakura chan, me dejarías ir a vivir contigo?

–bueno, creo que no hay nada de malo en que vivas allí, pero ahí un nuevo habitante en mi casa.

–Naruto: tu hermano?

–no, el también pero hay otra persona que te presentare cuando llegues a mi casa.

 **Continuara**

 **Lamento no haber subido el capitulo, pero había perdido la poca inspiración que tenia. Lo cierto es que seguiré subiendo capítulos hasta terminar la historia como prometí, pero no se cuanto me tomara.**

 **En el próximo capítulo Naruto conocerá la verdadera historia de Sakura, además de conocer a Shisui Uchiha.**


End file.
